Clases particulares
by Cristina13
Summary: Emma Swan estudia una carrera de matemáticas mientras que Regina está preparándose para entrar en la universidad. Cora contrata a Emma para que comience a darle clases a Regina quién no estará nada contenta con esa nueva situación.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Mama!- Gritó Regina desde su dormitorio.- Toca a la puerta.- Volvió a decir.

-Lo sé, lo estoy escuchando.- Contestó Cora molesta por la actitud de Regina.

La mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir. Detrás de ella se encontraba Emma quien iba a ser la profesora de matemáticas de Regina durante ese curso.

-Buenos días, señora Mills.- Dijo muy educada la rubia.

-Buenos días, pasa.- Contesto Cora quitándose de la puerta.- Mi hija bajará enseguida. Tenle un poco de paciencia los números no son lo suyo.- Dijo para aliviar la tensión.

-No se preocupe. Tiene una bonita casa.- Comentó Emma que se había quedado alucinada con la gran casa en la que vivía la mujer.

-Gracias, os he preparado el despacho para que podáis estar cómodas.- Dijo Cora dirigiendo a Emma hacía la estancia. – Si necesita cualquier cosa solo tiene que pedírmela.- Comentó enseñándole la estancia.

-Está bien.- Emma dejó su mochila a un lado mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero.

Unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas y ambas mujeres se girar para ver a la morena. Regina bajaba con uno de sus habituales vestidos negros ceñidos, lanzó una rápida mirada a su madre para después mirar a Emma que se encontraba de pie enfrente del escritorio.

No pudo evitar recorrer con una mirada el cuerpo de su nueva profesora, aunque intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Emma se acercó con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Emma, encantada.- Dijo esperando una respuesta de Regina que tardó unos segundos.

-Regina.- Soltó lo más fríamente que pudo.

-Sé más amable.- Le regañó su madre.- Ahora os dejo solas, de momento vendrás un par de veces por semana pero si vemos que no es suficiente lo ampliamos.- Dijo Cora.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Nos sentamos?- Preguntó mirando a Regina que no parecía muy contenta con la situación.

-Vale.- Contestó sin más.

Emma se sentó en uno de los lados del escritorio mientras que Regina se sentaba justo en frente. La morena no parecía querer romper ese silencio que había por lo que fue Emma la que habló primero.

-¿No te hace gracia lo de las clases?- Preguntó aunque era obvio.- Puedes decirlo, no pasa nada.- Añadió.

-No me hace gracia, no.- Soltó con su tono más ácido.

-Bueno, a mí me hace falta el dinero que tu madre me paga por las clases así que si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí mirándonos hasta que pase la hora o podemos aprovechar y cuanto antes apruebes antes me pierdes de vista.- Soltó Emma provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Regina.- ¿Eso es que vamos a empezar?- Preguntó sonriendo también.

-Vale.- Dijo la morena que a pesar de no haberle caído bien a simple vista tenía que reconocer que no parecía ser tan mala.

-Así mejor.- Soltó Emma sonriendo mientras sacaba de su mochila los libros para empezar la clase.- ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?- Preguntó entonces la rubia.

-¿Por el principio?- Contestó Regina.

-Esto no te gusta nada, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Emma soltando una carcajada al ver la mala cara que le ponía la morena.- ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?- Preguntó para romper un poco el hielo.

-Literatura.- contestó la morena.

-Interesante… pero para poder entrar necesitas tener una buena nota.- Soltó entonces Emma.- Venga, vamos a empezar.

Emma cogió el libro que Regina había puesto sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar los primeros temas que debía de darle a la morena. Regina simplemente observaba todo lo que hacía la rubia.

-Esto es fácil.- Soltó Emma con una sonrisa en su cara.

Regina hizo una muesca de no estar de acuerdo pero siguió sin decir nada. Emma mostró su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que venía en el tema, Regina no le prestaba toda la atención que debía porque esa asignatura le resultaba de lo más aburrida.

-¿Me estás haciendo caso?- Preguntó Emma que se estaba frustrando un poco.- Entiendo que esto no te interese una mierda pero si no apruebas tu madre dejará de pagarme y como ya te he dicho me hace falta el dinero.

-Esto no me interesa nada.- Contestó Regina

-Eso lo entiendo, a mí me interesaba una mierda las asignaturas de letras pero aun así tuve que aprobarlas para llegar a estudiar lo que me gustaba.- Soltó Emma que se había reclinado en la silla algo molesta por la actitud de la morena.

Emma miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora, por suerte podía salir de allí. Estaba algo cabreada por la actitud que había tenido su alumna durante la hora que había estado con ella, si realmente no necesitase el dinero probablemente se hubiese despedido en ese mismo momento.

Cuando iba saliendo por la puerta del despacho Cora se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Emma sonrió también y esperó a que fuese la mujer la que rompiese el silencio.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó mirando primero a la morena y después a Regina que no parecía nada contesta.

-Bastante bien, aunque es la primera clase.- Contestó Emma que vio la cara de susto que tenía Regina por lo que Emma podía decir.

-Muy bien, espero que así consiga sacar mejor nota.- Dijo Cora.

-Seguro que sí. Nos vemos el miércoles.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndose ya a la puerta para salir.

-Muy bien, a la misma hora.- Contestó Cora mirando a Regina que no había abierto la boca.- Por cierto, Regina, tu novio está en la sala.

Regina miró hacía la sala y se encontró con el muchacho sentando en el sillón muy pendiente a su móvil. La morena no hizo una fiesta al saber que había ido a visitarla. Emma se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada más, simplemente se despidió y se marchó para su casa.

-Hola, Robín.- Dijo Regina sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

-Hola.- Contestó él guardando el móvil.- ¿Damos un paseo?- Preguntó mirando disimuladamente a Cora que estaba terminando de limpiar la librería que había en el salón.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina sin más.

Los dos salieron al jardín de la gran casa en la que viva la morena, Robín entonces se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente. Regina correspondió al beso aunque fue ella la que se despegó de él.

-Estamos en mi casa.- Dijo entonces Regina como excusa.

-¿Vamos a la mía?- Preguntó él acariciando el cuerpo de la morena.

-Tengo que estudiar, Robín.- Contestó Regina en tono cansado, no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

-Yo también pero un rato, así te despejas.- Aseguró él con su sonrisa más encantadora.

-No puedo, mi madre me ha puesto hasta una profesora particular.- Soltó cabreada por la situación.

-Vale, ya me voy.- Dijo el hombre que no estaba muy alegre con la actitud de su novia.

Regina se metió en su dormitorio y se enfrasco en uno de sus libros. Devorar libros era su hobby, y nunca se cansaba de ello.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta o no. Nueva historia, esta serás mucho más desenfadada y con casi nada de drama.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma llegó a su piso después de terminar la clase, aunque le apetecía salir a tomar algo tenía que ponerse a estudiar cuanto antes. En un mes sería los exámenes en la universidad y tenía que preparárselos bien.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Ruby, su amiga y compañera de piso.

-Sí, soy yo.- Contestó ella que estaba dejando su chaqueta en el perchero.

-He preparado un mojito, ¿Quieres? –Preguntó sacando su sonrisa más convincente.

-Claro que no, tengo que ponerme a estudiar.- Soltó Emma sonriendo por las ideas de su amiga.

-Uno no te hará daño.- Contestó ella que se tiró al sofá con el vaso en la mano.-¿Cómo te ha ido tú clase?

-Claro, así empezamos la última vez y hay cuatro horas de mi vida que no recuerdo.- Espetó Emma que se sentó a su lado. – Horrible, estoy con una adolescente que ha decidido que no le da la gana estudiar.

-Exagerada.- Dijo Ruby aunque ella tampoco recordaba mucho de ese día.- pff, esos son los peores, ten paciencia.

-No me queda de otra, su madre me paga mucho mejor que cualquier otro alumno así que me toca aguantar.- Soltó Emma que realmente se sentía frustrada por la actitud de la morena.

-Toca aguantar entonces, Emma. Yo trabajo viernes y sábado en el pub de Sara.- Dijo esta.

-Entonces me pasaré un rato a ver cómo está el ambiente.- Soltó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Perfecto. Te buscaré alguna preciosa mujer.- Dijo para picar a Emma.

-Vale pero mientras tanto a estudiar.- Soltó la rubia levantándose.-Tienes que ponerte a estudiar, Rubs. Como suspendas tu abuela te retirara la paga y te tendrás que volver a Storybrook.- Le dijo la rubia.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Soltó ella.

-Sí te lo recuerdo porque no deseo tener que buscarme una nueva compañera de piso.- Espetó Emma muy segura de sus palabras.- ¿Vamos un rato a la biblioteca?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Estoy en pijama.- Contestó esta.

-Vale, entonces vamos a mi dormitorio.- Dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Me estas proponiendo algo?- Preguntó pícaramente.

-Sí, que nos pongamos a estudiar.- Soltó Emma que ya no se sorprendía por los puntos que tenía su amiga.

-Aburrida.- Contestó esta.

Las dos se dirigieron al dormitorio de Emma y se pusieron a estudiar, Ruby tumbada sobre la cama con su libro de economía y sus apuntes desperdigados sobre la misma.

Ambas había estudiado juntas en el colegio de Storybrook, Emma tenía muy claro que deseaba estudiar una carrera universitaria por lo que tuvo que trasladarse a Boston para poder hacerlo.

Por suerte cuando tomó esa decisión Ruby también había decidió cambiar la cafetería de su abuela por una carrera, ampliar el negocio familiar por lo que entró a estudiar empresariales mientras que Emma se dedicaba a las matemáticas. Las dos decidieron alquilar un piso para ambas y así no tener que estar solas o con alguien que no conocían. La convivencia a veces era difícil pero había aprendido a llevarse bien y a soportar las manías de la otra.

-Ya no puedo más.- Dijo Ruby dejando caer su libro en la cama.

-Está bien, has aguantado dos horas.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.-Vamos a cenar algo y luego vemos una serie.- Añadió la rubia.

-¿Pedimos pizza?- Preguntó Ruby.

-Deja de comer comida preparada. ¿Has hecho la compra?- Preguntó esperando que su amiga dijese que sí.

-Pues claro, la vuelta está en el tarro de la cocina.- Contestó Ruby.

-Vale, entones preparo pasta a la carbonara.- Dijo Emma levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó ella.

-Claro que no, seguro que acabas quemando la cocina.- Contestó Emma sacando todos los ingredientes. –Tú pon la mesa y sirve un poco de refresco.

-Vale, vale.- Dijo Ruby riéndose.

Emma se metió en la cocina, realmente no era su fuerte pero desde que se había marchado de Storybrook tuvo que aprender para no alimentarse a base de comida basura o precocinada.

El móvil de la rubia sonó mientras que terminaba de preparar la cena, Ruby fue la que corrió hacía él y se lo acercó a su amiga pero antes contesto.

-Hola, señora Swan.- Dijo entonces Ruby que leyó en el identificador de llamada el nombre de la mujer.

-Hola, Ruby.- Contestó Mary Margaret.- ¿Dónde está Emma?- Preguntó ella.

-Está cocinando, enseguida se la paso. ¿Está mejor Neal?- Preguntó Ruby que tenía muy buena relación con el hermano pequeño de Emma.

-Sí, por suerte era solo un resfriado.- Contestó ella.

-Me alegro mucho. Le paso a Emma.- Ruby le tendió el móvil.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Emma.- ¿Cómo estáis?- Preguntó.

-Hola, cariño. Estamos bien, papa trabajando mucho y Neal ya recuperado. ¿Cómo estás tú?- Preguntó ella.

-Yo bien, estamos a punto de cenar.- Aseguró Emma. Mary Margaret le había montado una escena antes de dejarla marchar para que estudiase.

La mujer llamaba a su hija tres o cuatro veces a la semana, además de obligarla a ir casi todos los fines de semana a Storybrook. Emma, aunque la agobiaba ese control de su madre, tenía una gran relación con ella y era uno de sus grandes apoyos, junto con Ruby.

-¿No habréis comprado pizza de nuevo?- Preguntó Mary que conocía a su hija.

-Claro que no, como te ha dicho Ruby estoy cocinando.- Contestó Emma.- cuando termine te paso una foto para que veas.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en su madre.

-Está bien.- Dijo esta.- ¿Vienes este fin de semana?- Preguntó ella.

-Mama, estamos a lunes. Aún no lo sé.- Contestó la rubia con resignación.

-Llevas tres semanas sin venir…- Se quejó esta.

-Estoy a un mes de exámenes, no puedo perder tanto tiempo. Además estoy dándole clases particulares a una muchacha.- Espetó para que su madre no insistiese más.

-Por eso mismo, vienes este fin de semana que ya hasta después de exámenes no te podemos ver.- Se justificó Mary Margaret.- ¿Dando clases? –Preguntó cuándo proceso esa información.

-No lo sé, te lo diré cuando se acerque más el fin de semana.- Contestó Emma.- Sí, te dije que estaba buscando algún trabajillo, este me pareció interesante. Me pagan bien y solo pierdo unas pocas horas a la semana.

-Está bien, cariño. Tú sabrás.- Dijo Mary.- Ahora te dejo que papa y Neal quiere empezar a cenar. Un beso.

-Otro para ti.- Contestó Emma que colgó el móvil sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, su madre no cambiaría nunca.

Ruby había preparado la mesa baja del salón para poder ver la televisión mientras cenaban. Emma salía de la cocina con los dos platos en la mano.

-Tú madre vuelve a acosarte.- Soltó de broma Ruby.

-Ya la conoces, si por ella fuese no saldría de Storybrook. – Soltó Emma sentándose a su lado.

-Sí que la conozco sí.- Rio esta.

-En fin… comamos.- Se rio también Emma.

 **Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando esta historia, quiero que sea algo más divertido.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	3. Chapter 3

El miércoles llegó más rápido de lo que Regina habría deseado. No le apetecía nada volver a tener clase con Emma, había intentado por todos los medios convencer a su madre para que la cancelase pero sus esfuerzos había sido en vano, Cora no daría su brazo a torcer en ese tema.

-¡Regina!- La llamó Cora cuando escuchó la puerta sonar.

Cora se dirigió a abrir mientras que Regina bajaba de mala gana por las escaleras. Emma entró con su habitual sonrisa y chaqueta de cuero roja. Saludó a Cora que se despidió para irse a la compra mientras que Regina caminaba sin ganas hacía el despacho.

-No necesito que muestres tanto entusiasmo por verme.- Espetó Emma una vez que estaban sentadas en el despacho.

Regina mostro una sonrisa falsa y volvió a mirar su libro que estaba aún cerrado. Emma se mordió la lengua para no decirle una barbaridad pero no pudo contenerse mucho.

-Creo que te ha dado la misma ilusión que ver a tu novio.- Espetó la rubia viendo como había dado en el clavo. Regina levantó la cabeza al instante.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó enfadada.

-Que creo que te entusiasma lo mismo que venga yo como que venga tu novio.- Volvió a decir Emma.

-No sabes los que dices.- Soltó entonces Regina que cada vez estaba más cabreada.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Emma sentándose en su sitio.

-¿Empezamos la clase?- Preguntó entonces Regina que no le interesaba lo que Emma estaba insinuando.

-Claro.- Contestó Emma abriendo los libros y empezando las clases.

Regina llevaba más de quince minutos sin presentarle la más mínima atención a la rubia que después de media hora de clase estaba empezando a enfadarse. No es que le entusiasmase darle clases pero lo mínimo que esperaba era que la escuchase hablar.

-Te juro que he aguantado a muchas adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas pero ninguna se te compara.- Soltó Emma cerrando el libro con un golpe.

-No te permito que me hables así.- Espetó Regina ofendida por esas palabras de la rubia.

-No te he pedido permiso. Simplemente subrayo lo evidente. Mira que le aguante mucho a mi ex novia pero contigo te juro que no puedo.- Dijo recostándose en la silla.

-¿Tú qué?- Preguntó obviando todo lo demás.

-Mi ex novia.- Contestó Emma que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Ah, vale.- Soltó Regina fingiendo no darle importancia.

-¿Te molesta?- Preguntó Emma.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina que fingió no saber a lo que se refería.

-Que sea lesbiana. ¿Qué otra cosa?- Preguntó Emma como si fuese evidente pensado que realmente no la había entendido.

-No, o sea… me da igual.- Contestó Regina poniéndose nerviosa y dejando de mirar a la rubia a los ojos. Emma volvió a sonreír.

-¿Te da igual?- Preguntó Emma que ahora se estaba interesando más que nunca en darle clases a la morena.

-Obvio.- Soltó ella que había empezado a jugar con un bolígrafo.

-Interesante.- Dijo Emma pero sin añadir nada más a esa frase.

-¿Qué es interesante?- Preguntó Regina que se estaba enfadando.

-Nada, nada. ¿Seguimos con la clase?- Preguntó Emma abriendo el libro de nuevo. Ahora era su momento de jugar con la morena.

-No seguimos con nada.- Espetó furiosa cerrando el libro violentamente.

Emma iba a contestar cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió precipitadamente. Cora apareció con cara de pocos amigos mirando a su hija. La había escuchado subir el tono de voz cuando iba en dirección a la sala.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó mirando a su hija.

-No se preocupe, señora Mills. Regina se ha enfadado un poco porque hay un problema que no consigue resolver pero ya estaba explicándoselo.- Contestó Emma salvando a la morena de la bronca de su madre.

-Espero que te lo tomes más en serio. Emma está aquí para enseñarte.- Soltó Cora que sonrió a Emma antes de desaparecer.

Regina iba a agradecer a Emma haberla salvado de la bronca de su madre pero vio esa sonrisa triunfadora en su cara y no le apeteció darle la razón en nada. Por su parte, Emma sabía que se iba a divertir mucho dándole clases a Regina.

-¿Eres lesbiana?- Preguntó entonces Emma que se había vuelto a recostar en su silla pero que no había dejado de mirar a los ojos a la morena que enrojeció al instante.

-Claro que no.- Contestó está levantándose precipitadamente y dirigiéndose al mueble bar para llenar un vaso de agua.

-Sí tú lo dices.- Espetó Emma que había notado la inseguridad y la mentira a un kilómetro de distancia.

-No sé qué te hace pensar eso pero no es así.- Dijo Regina algo más recuperada.

-No sé, llámalo intuición.- Soltó Emma con esa superioridad que tanto estaba odiando Regina.

-Pues creo que deberías revisarte eso de la intuición.- Contestó entonces Regina volviendo a sentarse.

-Me observaste nada más llegar a tu casa, no como se mira a un desconocido sino mucho más allá. Creó que la relación con tu novio no te hace sentir nada y te has sonrojado cuando he hablado de mi ex.- Le dijo Emma que quería demostrar su teoría.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Te observe como a todo el mundo, la relación con mi novio va perfectamente bien y no me he sonrojado por nada.- Intento rebatir Regina aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Sí tú lo dices…- Soltó Emma que prefería dejar que ella se diese cuenta por si sola.

-Claro que lo digo.- Espeto Regina bastante molesta por las insinuaciones de su profesora.

-Está bien, sí tú te lo crees yo también.- Dijo Emma levantándose para marcharse.

-¿Dónde vas?- Pregunto sin entender nada.

-Es la hora, si quieres me quedo me viene bien el dinero.- Contestó soltando una carcajada al escuchar el suspiro de Regina.

Emma se marchó después de despedirse de Cora. Al llegar a su casa llamo a su madre para confirmarle que iría ese fin de semana a Storybrooke, sabía que si no iba Mary Margaret no dejaría de insistir y al final acabarían discutiendo y Neal la había llamado para que acudiese a su primer partido de béisbol. Además Ruby se pasaría el fin de semana trabajando por lo que ella tendría que estar sola en el piso y no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Regina por su parte se pasó el resto del día encerrada en su habitación, no había querido salir con nadie. Las palabras de la rubia seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. No quería darle la razón a Emma pero ella sabía que algo no estaba bien. Que algo no encajaba en su vida. Para dejar de pensar en ello decidió enfrascarse en uno de sus libros, era la única manera que encontraba de dejar de pensar además de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo desde su conversación.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma había llegado esa misma mañana a la ciudad, aunque tenía planeado haber vuelto el día anterior. Neal se había empeñado en que viese su partido y este no terminó hasta muy tarde.

Al entrar en su apartamento se encontró con Ruby tirada en el sofá con la manta echada por encima de la cabeza. Supuso que el día anterior había trabajado hasta tarde, los domingos había unos espectáculos especiales en el bar, y no se había levantado para ir a clase.

-Rubs…- murmuró Emma meciendo suavemente a su amiga. -Vete a la cama, luego te dolerá todo el cuerpo.- Añadió cuando notó un gemido de queja por parte de su compañera.

Emma cogió a su amiga como pudo y la llevo hasta su dormitorio después se fue a colocar la poca ropa que se había llegado el fin de semana. Aunque tenía que haber ido a clase ese día decidió que no iría solo para la última clase, simplemente se metió en la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo para el almuerzo.

Después de comer le dejó una nota a Ruby junto con su parte del almuerzo y se marchó, debía ir a hacer unas fotocopias para después dirigirse hacia la casa de Regina. No había dejado de pensar en esa muchacha durante todo el fin de semana, sabía que hoy evitaría el tema pero Emma iba dispuesta todo.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó educadamente Emma que vio a Cora al otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, pasa.- Contestó la mujer apartándose para que entrase.

-He llegado un poco pronto.- Dijo Emma mirando su reloj.

-No te preocupes, Regina estaba en el despacho estudiando un rato.- Aseguró la mujer mayor.

Emma sonrió y caminó hacía el despacho, tocó la puerta y entró viendo a Regina enfrascada en uno de sus libros de literatura. Además llevaba unas sexys gafas de leer de pasta negras, no podía negar que casi se le cayó la baba al verla así.

-Hola.- Dijo entonces Emma recuperándose.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina secamente quitándose las gafas.

-Puedes dejártelas, te quedan bien.- Soltó Emma que se había acercado a la mesa para sentarse. Realmente no quería coquetear con ella pero esas gafas le sentaban realmente bien.

-No me gustan.- Espetó Regina incomoda.- Aun no es la hora…- Dijo después.

-Lo sé, estaba haciendo unas fotocopias y he tardado menos de lo que esperaba…- Explicó Emma sacando los papeles.- Podemos esperar a que de la hora, o si quieres damos estos quince minutos y me marcho antes.

-Vale.- Soltó Regina guardando todos los apuntes que allí había.

-Muy bien.- Emma colocó sus libros y sus cosas sobre la mesa.- Estos son los exámenes que están poniendo en las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, si quieres los podemos hacer y en los que te surjan más problemas los resolvemos.- Explicó Emma.

-Vale.- Soltó entonces Regina.

-¿Soló me vas a contestar con "vales"?- Preguntó dibujando las comillas en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Preguntó Regina ahora a la defensiva.

-Nada, da igual.- Contestó Emma.

La rubia empezó a supervisar los ejercicios que la morena iba haciendo. Realmente Regina no había suspendido nunca matemáticas pero siempre había sido su asignatura más débil y la que más quebraderos de cabeza le había dado.

Emma se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran capacidad de aprendizaje y que si quisiese en poco más de un mes podría tener la asignatura dominada, aun así prefirió no decir nada.

-Ese está mal.- Señaló Emma al tercer ejercicio que estaba haciendo Regina.

-No puede ser.- Soltó está enfadada.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Emma, la morena cogió su calculadora para realizar de nuevo las operaciones.

Emma volvió a prestar atención al libro de literatura que había pedido permiso a Regina para observar, realmente no le gustaba nada y le aburría el tema pero le interesaba saber que era lo que le gustaba a la morena.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Preguntó Regina que se dio cuenta de su error.

-Porque lo he ido haciendo contigo.- Contestó esta.

-¿Sin calculadora?- Preguntó Regina.

-Claro que tengo calculadora. Aquí.- Dijo señalándose la cabeza.- Es una cuenta bastante simple, al menos de las más simples que te encontraras en estos exámenes. Simplemente ten cuidado porque penaliza bastante.- Soltó Emma que estaba deseando dejar ese tema para entrar en el que realmente le interesaba.

-Vale, o sea, está bien.- Se corrigió al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de Emma.

Más de media hora pasó en completo silencio. Regina iba haciendo ejercicios mientras que Emma los corregía, los que estaba bien los dejaba a parte y los que estaban mal los señalaba para después explicarle cual era el error. En ese momento el móvil de Regina que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar, la morena no le prestó la más mínima atención paro segundo después volvió a hacer temblar la mesa.

-Cógelo, tal vez sea importante.- Dijo Emma que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-No es nadie.- Soltó está apagando el dispositivo.

-¿Es ese novio tuyo?- Preguntó Emma que no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Qué te importa?- Preguntó alzando la voz la morena.

-Chica, creo que no te da lo tuyo.- Espetó Emma que se había cansado de la mala actitud de la morena.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?- Preguntó Regina que estaba alucinando con las confianzas de la rubia.

-Sexo, que si te da lo que tú deseas.- Explicó Emma que ya había dejado de corregir, se estaba divirtiendo provocando a su alumna.

-Alucinó, no sé qué confianzas son esas.- Soltó Regina.

-Confianzas ninguna, pero algo me dice que no.- Espetó la profesora.- Que a mí me da igual, pero que tal vez deberías probar con otro u otra. Quizás se te quite esa cara de rancia.- Añadió provocando que Regina le tirase el bolígrafo a la cara.- ¿Estamos en el colegio?- Preguntó mirando a la morena.

-No te permito que insinúes eso en mi casa. Hablaré con mi madre para que te despida.- Soltó Regina muy enfadada.

-¿Qué le vas a decir? Que me despida por ser lesbiana o por insinuar que tú lo eres…- Dijo Emma que estaba jugando con fuego.- Acéptalo, no tiene nada de malo. Al contrario, puede ser muy bueno…- Dijo con tono pícaro.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Casi gritó Regina.

Emma no contestó, sabía que su radar no se equivocaba con Regina pero era ella la que tenía que decidirse a dar el paso o no. No podía presionarla más de lo que estaba haciendo aunque le divertía verla al borde del colapso.

-Está bien, lo que tú quieras.- Dijo Emma volviendo a mirar sus papeles.- No hablaremos más del tema si no quieres, en cambio… si en algún momento deseas hablar de ello solo tienes que decírmelo. Sé el miedo que puede dar enfrentarse a ello sola.- Emma habló ahora con total sinceridad.

-No quiero hablar de eso porque no hay nada que hablar.- Espetó Regina segura de sus palabras.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	5. Chapter 5

El miércoles llegó rápidamente, Emma no sabía con qué actitud encontraría a su alumna ese día. Sabía que quizás se había excedido la clase anterior pero esa morena conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, la llevaba al borde de sus nervios.

Cora la recibió como todos los días y la dejó en el despacho esperando a que Regina bajase para comenzar la clase. Emma había sacado todo el material, había decidido mantener el mismo método de estudio que el día anterior. Pondría a Regina a hacer exámenes y de ahí iría corrigiendo.

Regina entró unos minutos después, parecía cansada y a diferencia que el resto de días hoy no iba tan arreglada como era habitual. Emma se preocupó por verla en ese estado, no entendía como había llegado a estar así, las ojeras estaban muy marcadas debajo de sus ojos.

-Hola.- Dijo Regina sentándose en frente.

-Hola, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Emma que no pudo esconder su preocupación.

-¿A ti qué te importa?- Preguntó Regina ariscamente.

-Sí me importa.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó esta.

-No, nada. ¿Empezamos la clase?- Preguntó mirando los libros.

-No.- Emma cerró todo y guardo todas las cosas.- No hasta que no estés bien. De todas maneras no vas a conseguir concentrarte, le diré a tu madre que me ha surgido un problema y que tengo que marcharme así podrás descansar.- Explicó Emma.

-Pero no te pagara además de que no le sentará muy bien.- Dijo Regina que no se creía que Emma iba a hacer eso por ella.

-No pasa nada, no le voy a cobrar por no hacer nada. Además seguro que lo entiende.- Soltó la rubia.

-He dejado a mi novio.- Espetó cuando Emma ya se levantaba para marcharse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Emma que se sentó de nuevo para mirar a Regina y ayudarla en lo que pudiese.

-Creó que tienes razón.- Contestó Regina que no se lo podía creer, no sabía cómo había llegado a confesarle eso a su profesora.

-Mírame.- dijo seriamente Emma.- Eso no es un problema. Que te gusten las mujeres o los hombres no cambian quién eres, o quien deseas ser.- Aseguró la rubia que había cogido las manos de la morena por encima de la mesa. Esta pensó en retroceder pero la verdad es que estaba muy cómoda, no le había podido contar nada a ninguna de sus amigas.- Yo no quería crearte problemas, de verdad, simplemente creí que debías ser tu misma. No te puedo decir que yo he vivido lo mismo porque te mentiría pero he conocido muchos casos. Te puedo ayudar si es lo que deseas.

-No lo sé, estoy confundida.- Dijo Regina mirando a los ojos de Emma.

-Es lo normal, pero no tiene nada de malo. ¿Tú novio te ha dicho o hecho algo?- Preguntó Emma ahora que parecía más tranquila.

-Se enfadó, gritó y se marchó.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Lo normal, no te preocupes. No es agradable que te dejen.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Si supusiera por lo que lo dejo seguro que se enfadaría aún más.- Soltó entonces Regina dejando ver una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Qué va! O te propondría un trío o se tocaría imaginándote con otra.- Espetó Emma soltando una carcajada que fue acompañada por la risa de su alumna.

-¡No quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza!- Gritó ella.

-Es así, chica. No hay otra.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-¿Tus padres lo saben?- Preguntó Regina que se imaginó el enfado de Cora al saberlo.

-Sí, al principio les resultó difícil entenderlo pero poco a poco se les ha pasado.- Contestó Emma.- No tiene nada de malo, al contrario. Es muy bueno.- Aseguró esta.- El sexo con una mujer es fantástico.

Regina se enrojeció y alejó sus manos de las de Emma. La rubia se echó a reír al ver la reacción de la morena.

-Aun eres una niña…- Dijo bajito Emma que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú eres una abuela?- Preguntó Regina que se había ofendido.

-Te sigo llevando al meno años. Eso es un mundo a tu edad.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó picada.

-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama…- Bromeó Emma.- 23 años, tu no pasas de los 18.- Soltó de nuevo.

-Tengo 19.- Aseguró Regina.

-Lo que decía eres una niña… todavía te queda mucho por vivir.- Soltó Emma, realmente solo quería picarla un poco.

-¡Imbécil!- La insulto Regina.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Emma haciéndose la ofendida.

-¡Imbécil!- Repitió esta.- Eres una creída.

-Vaya…- Emma se había quedado sin palabras simplemente sonreía.- Creo que es el momento de volver a la clase.- Soltó después de unos segundos de silencio.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente se centró en hacer los ejercicios que la rubia le había preparado para esa clase. Tras más de media hora de silencio Regina tuvo que dejar salir la pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Soy tú tipo?- Preguntó de repente haciendo que Emma levantase la cabeza de los ejercicios que estaba corriendo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó al no entender que quería decir.

-¿Qué si soy tú tipo? ¿Qué si te gustaría?- Preguntó esta que no se iba a echar atrás.

-¿Es importante?- Preguntó Emma.

-Para mí sí.- Contestó Regina.

-Creo que no me conviene contestar, si no te gusta lo que oyes puedo perder mi trabajo.- Bromeó Emma aunque Regina no lo entendió así.

-Claro que no.- Espetó esta.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Sí.- Dijo Regina.

-Muy bien, levántate.- Soltó la rubia levantándose ella también.

Regina no sabía que hacer o decir pero se quedó quita de pie en medio del despacho. Emma se acercó a ella y la rodeó para mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, más para meterse con ella que otra cosa pues se había fijado el primer día.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina que se sentó al darse cuenta de lo que Emma estaba haciendo.

-Vale, creo que puedo dar mi veredicto.- Contestó la rubia sentándose también.

-¿Y?- Preguntó ante el silencio de la rubia.

-Serías mi tipo sí, quitando la edad y la heteroconfusión, claro.- Dijo entonces esta.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina.

-Morena, más bajita que yo, tienes un buen cuerpo. No pareces ser la típica niña tonta, sin querer ofender, pero tienes 19 años además de no tener claro que eres hetero o lesbiana.- Se explicó Emma.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina molesta.

-¿Te has enfadado? Solo estaba respondiendo a tu pregunta.- Dijo Emma.

-Vete a la mierda.- Espetó molesta de nuevo.

-Te has enfadado… te dije que podía no gustarte lo que dijese.- Aseguró Emma, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras.

-Eres una superficial.- Espetó Regina.

-Espera, espera…- Dijo Emma que estaba alucinando.- No te ha molestado que te diga que eres mi tipo sino que tengo problemas con tu edad….- Añadió.

Regina se quedó en silencio. Se había descubierto a si misma sin querer, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al darse cuente de ello.

-Adorable.- Soltó Emma sin poder evitarlo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma se había marchado unos minutos después porque Cora entró al ver que era la hora y ninguna de las dos salían de allí. El tema había quedado zanjado y se habían enfrascado en los ejercicios que Emma había le había preparado, es había provocado que hubiesen perdido la noción del tiempo.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Ruby hablando por teléfono, como era habitual Emma se metió en la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. No quería comer cualquier cosa que su amiga pidiese.

-Hola.- Dijo Ruby entrando en la cocina después de colgar.

-Hola, ¿Quién era?- Preguntó Emma preparando un pescado a la plancha.

-Mi abuela, me voy a ir unos días a Storybrook.- Contestó Ruby que parecía preocupada.- Parece que Granny no se encuentra bien, quiero irme a cuidarla.- Añadió ella.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó entonces Emma preocupada.- ¿Es algo grave?

-Parece ser que no es nada grave pero quiero estar con ella cuando vaya mañana al médico.- Contestó Ruby. -Salgo en una hora en el último autobús que sale hacía allí.- Dijo esta.

-¿Quieres mi coche?- Preguntó Emma.- Puedes llevártelo si quieres.

-No, no. Gracias, prefiero no conducir tan tarde.- Dijo Ruby.- Voy a preparar la maleta.

-Vale, te acercó a la estación.

Emma dejó su cena medio echa para terminarla cuando volviese. Ruby preparó una pequeña maleta y salió junto con Emma. Las dos se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses.

-Prométeme que me vas a llamar y me dirás como va todo.- Dijo Emma dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Claro que sí, lo haré.- Contestó Ruby. Aunque su abuela le había dicho que no era nada grave estaba preocupada por ella.

Las dos se despidieron y Emma se volvió a su casa. Al volver terminó de prepararse la cena y se colocó delante del sillón ya vestida con su pijama y una cerveza. Una vez que había terminado de cenar se acostó en el sillón.

Cogió su móvil y leyó algunos mensajes de los grupos de sus amigos, no les prestó mucha atención. Contestó a su madre, para que se quedase tranquila, y luego siguió mirando todos los mensajes que tenía. Una idea nació en su mente.

- **Hola, soy Emma. ¿Cómo sigues?-** Le mandó un WhatsApp a la morena, había pedido su número a Cora, con la excusa de poder contactar con Regina por cualquier problema.

- **Hola, ¿Cómo tienes mi número?-** Preguntó Regina que se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje de Emma.

- **Me lo dio tu madre por sí necesitaba contactar contigo… creí que era un buen momento para hacer uso de él.-** Contestó Emma con una sonrisa en la cara.

- **Vaya… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

 **-No lo sé… pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Claro que estoy bien, todo lo que he dicho antes es una tontería.-** Escribió Regina que se sentía vulnerable por las cosas que sabía Emma de ella.

- **No son tonterías, tú y yo sabemos que es muy real. No te voy a presionar pero sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que decírmelo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.-** Dijo Emma con total sinceridad.

- **¿Sabes lo que supone eso? ¿Qué dirá mi madre?¿Cómo lo tomaría mis amigos?-** Preguntó Regina sintiéndose débil.

- **¿Te puedo llamar?-** Preguntó Emma que no quería seguir hablando a través de algo tan impersonal como eso.

- **Vale.-** Contestó Regina cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

Emma marcó el número de Regina y esperó a que esta contestara. Unos segundos después lo había hecho.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina.

-Quiero decirte antes de nada que esto no tiene nada de malo. Qué ser lesbiana no es un problema.- Dijo Emma de sopetón.- Quiero que quede claro, no quiero que pienses que esto puede ser algo malo. No lo es. No deja de ser una orientación sexual. Tú madre lo aceptara porque te quiere, se nota, tus amigos si lo son lo verán como algo normal y si no es así simplemente no se merecen llevar ese título-Aseguró la rubia.

-No lo sé….- Murmuró Regina nerviosa.

-Claro que no lo sabes, no lo sabrás hasta que estés con una chica. Hasta que te guste una, la beses, la desees.- Contestó entonces la rubia.- Sé cómo es eso… ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?- Preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Vale.-Contestó entonces Regina.

-Yo me enamoré de mi mejor amiga cuando estaba en el colegio. Lo pasé fatal porque ella ni se planteaba estar con una chica, yo en cambio lo quería todo con ella. Obviamente fueron cosas de niñas pero me marcó, me di cuenta de que mis gustos no podían cambiar por el rechazo de otras personas.- Contó Emma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó sin entender muy bien porque le contaba eso.

-Quiero decir que el amor es amor y que no importan cual sea el sexo de la persona amada que lo importante es el sentimiento.- Contestó Emma.

-Vaya… ¿Una romántica?- Preguntó Regina en un intento de alejar el punto de mira de ella mismas.

-No es romanticismo, es la realidad.- Contestó entonces Emma.- Tengo que preguntar, tal vez con unas preguntas te des cuenta de lo que hay… ¿Te ha gustado alguna mujer?- Preguntó entonces ella.

-No lo sé…- Contestó Regina.

-¿Qué sentías cuando estabas con tu novio… bueno exnovio?- Preguntó entonces Emma que quería saber un poco más de eso.

-¿Hablas de sexo?- Preguntó Regina.

-Claro que hablo de sexo… ¿Has tenido…?- Emma iba a terminar de decir esa frase cuando Regina terminó.

-Sí.- Contestó enrojeciendo.

-Vale, ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-Pues no lo sé…- Dijo Regina que no sabía que decir.

-Regina, si no lo sabes es que no fue bueno.- Aseguró Emma.- Deberías de probar con una chica. Seguramente así sabes que te gusta y que no…

-Es fácil decirlo.- Soltó Regina.

-Es fácil hacerlo… conmigo de profesora.- Espetó Emma orgullosa.- Seré tú maestra en el mundo lésbico.

-¡Qué tontería!- Espeto Regina que no se podía creer las palabras de la rubia.

-No no, te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber para conquistar a una fémina.- Soltó Emma.

-No va a funcionar…- Dijo entonces Regina.- Tengo que colgar, debo bajar a cenar.- Añadió ella.

-Vale, hasta el miércoles.- Se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara.

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo, no podía creer que Regina por fin estuviese aceptando su sexualidad, tenía que reconocer que le estaba pareciendo más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

No sabía porque esa morena le importaba tanto pero no le gustaba la idea de acabar sintiendo algo por ella, no por la edad como había dicho sino porque no quería sufrir. No quería ser ella la que le abriese las puertas a Regina porque si en ese camino reculaba y volvía a la testaruda de antes ella acabaría sufriendo.

Mirando el reloj que había sobre la mesita de la televisión se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde por lo que simplemente apagó la televisión y se fue a dormir, necesitaba consultar las cosas con la almohada.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a mis chicas de Whatsapp, porque aunque no os lo creáis sí sigo vuestros consejos…**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma y Regina no habían hablado desde el lunes, la rubia no había querido presionar a la morena que parecía no querer hablar con nadie. Había pasado días encerrada en su casa con la excusa de que estaba enferma, no quería ver a nadie.

Emma llegó a su casa como cada miércoles pero en esta ocasión no fue Cora quién abrió la puerta sino que lo hizo la morena. La profesora no pudo evitar mirar el perfecto cuerpo de la morena que estaba enfundado en un pegado vestido azul marino.

-Hola.- Dijo Emma que seguía a Regina hacía el despacho sin decir nada.

-Hola.- Contestó Regina sin mirarla.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Emma preocupada por el mutismo de Regina. Por un momento pensó que se había excedido cuando hablaron por teléfono.

-Sí.- Soltó sin más.

Emma no dijo nada más, al llegar al despacho Regina la dejó pasar primero y después entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La rubia no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena pero sabía que tenía que ser un tornado que la estaba torturado.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

-Bien.- Contestó Regina que estaba en frente de ella.

-No me mientas… tengo un detector de mentiras.- Aseguró Emma.- ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?- Preguntó de nuevo, quería una respuesta.

Regina no contestó nada, no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Así que simplemente se acercó a ella y tras pasar sus manos por sus caderas beso sus labios suavemente. Emma se sorprendió por el movimiento de la morena pero no pudo rechazarla, no pudo apartarse, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se estaba negando a algo que saldría a la luz en poco tiempo.

Emma respondió al beso con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de la morena, los labios de Regina tenían un dulce sabor a café que le encantó a Emma. La rubia se sentó sobre la mesa y atrajo a la morena hacía ella rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas.

-¿Tú madre?- Preguntó al separarse con la respiración agitada.

-Está haciendo la compra.- Contestó Regina que estaba aún más agitada que la rubia.

-Espera…- Pidió Emma alejando a Regina y levantándose de la mesa, necesitaba tomar distancia para pensar con claridad. No podía simplemente dejarse llevar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina que no sabía que le había pasado a Emma.

-No podemos hacer esto, no así…- Soltó entonces la rubia pasándose sus dedos por los labios.

-Ya…- Dijo Regina que se sintió avergonzada por haber pensado que Emma podía sentir algo por ella.- Ingenua de mí.- Añadió y Emma entendió a la perfección lo que eso quería decir.

-Mírame.- Pidió la rubia que no quería hacer sentir mal a la morena. Esta se giró para mirarla y entonces continuó.- Eres guapísima, inteligente, carismática… - Regina la interrumpió.

-Pero no te gusto.- Contestó como si supiese lo que venía ahora.

-Pero no te voy a llevar a la cama….- Soltó Emma.- Tienes que vivir tú sexualidad lentamente, no quiero que mañana te arrepientas de lo que has hecho.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Me gustas… no eres para nada mi estilo pero aun así me gustas mucho.- Empezó a decir Emma.- Antes solo quería alejarme de eso porque… ¡Joder! Porque cuando alguien me gusta me entrego con los ojos cerrados y llego hasta el final y eso solo me hace sufrir.- Explicó Emma que se había acercado quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de Regina.- ¿Te gusto?- Preguntó pero Regina no supo que contestar.- Es importante, yo no quiero ser tú por probar… no puedo ser la chica que te abrió las puertas porque cuando te canses yo sufriré…- Decía Emma que había cogido las mejillas de Regina.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Te voy a dar unos días para que lo pienses, sí realmente te gustó solo tienes que escribirme… - Contestó alejándose de ella.

-¡Me gustas!- Casi gritó Regina.- Me gustas mucho…- Dijo dejando que sus lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.

-No llores…- Pidió Emma volviendo a su lado.- Eso no tiene nada de malo…

-¿Qué dirá la gente?- Preguntó entonces Regina.

-Te dije que te ayudaría y lo voy a hacer.- Contestó Emma dejando que sus labios descansasen sobre los de la morena que tenía un sabor salado debido a las lágrimas.

Emma se separó de ella y la abrazó fuertemente. No entendía como en un par de semanas su vida podía haber cambiado tanto, de ser una chica soltera y sin compromisos a querer empezar una relación con una chica que ni siquiera estaba segura de su sexualidad. Sí eso se lo hubiesen dicho hace unas semanas jamás lo hubiese creído, incluso se habría reído de quién lo hubiese dicho.

-Ven.- Emma la guio hacía el sofá de cuero negro que había en el despacho.

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó guiar hacía allí. Emma se sentó primero e invitó a Regina a hacer lo mismo. La morena apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia como esta le había pedido, Emma comenzó a acariciarle el pelo para intentar calmarla.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por esto…- Murmuraba la rubia.

-Pero…- Iba a protestar pero no pudo hacerlo.

-No hay ningún pero…-Aseguró Emma.- No hay nada de malo en ello, de verdad. A veces puede ser difícil y se pueden pasar momentos incómodos pero es quien eres, y no debes de cambiar para hacer feliz a nadie.

-¿Has vivido momentos incómodos?- Preguntó Regina que estaba más calmada.

-Sí, soy de un pueblo pequeño. Cuando tuve mi primera novia, una chica del pueblo vecino, tuvimos que escuchar algunos cotilleos y algunas tonterías…- Le contó Emma.

-¿Has tenido muchas nov…?- Regina no fue capaz de pronunciar la palabra.

-¿Novias?- Preguntó Emma y vio como Regina asentía.- Tres.- Contestó Emma y notó como Regina se tensaba pero no decía nada.- Pregunta lo que necesites.- Aseguró la rubia que seguía con sus cariñosa caricias.

-¿Tienes ahora?- Preguntó y la respuesta le daba pánico.

-No, no me voy dejando besar por ahí cuando tengo pareja.- Bromeó Emma y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.-¿Cuándo te interesó la primera chicha?- Preguntó con el fin de que la morena se fuese aceptando.

-No lo sé…- Contestó entonces Regina.- Creó que fue en un campamento de verano… pero creo que me excuse pensando que lo que sentía por ella era admiración, ella era tan libre, tan diferente a mi…- Empezó a divagar la morena.

-Creo que eso nos ha pasado a todas… en mayor o menor medida.- Explicó Emma.- No te voy a negar que yo lo he tenido muy claro desde siempre pero creó que en algunos momentos pensé que estaba equivocada y que esos sentimientos no eran reales. Por suerte hoy he superado esa fase…- Aseguró esta.

-¿Cómo se lo dijiste a tus padres?- Preguntó Regina.

-Decírselo, decírselo… no se lo dije… me pilló besando a mi novia en la puerta de la biblioteca del pueblo.- Contestó Emma que soltó una carcajada.- A mi madre casi le da un infarto.

-¿Pensaste que besarte en medio de la calle era una buena idea?- Preguntó Regina que también sonrió aunque la idea de que Emma hubiese besado a otra chica le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el estómago.

-Realmente pensábamos que no nos verían… era de noche y casi no había nadie. Mi madre había querido salir a cenar con mi padre y me pillaron.- Soltó Emma.- Mi madre estuvo escandalizada un tiempo pero mi padre siempre me apoyó, creó que él siempre lo supo.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó.

-Mi madre sigue esperando que le llegue con un príncipe azul pero creó que podría consolarse con una princesa, mi padre es genial, siempre hemos tenido una conexión diferente. Y mi hermano… de mi hermano mejor no hablo… está en plena adolescencia, la idea de dos mujeres…- Emma se cortó al ver a Regina enrojecerse.

-¿Y…y el…?- Regina quería preguntarle pero las palabras no salían, Emma por la rojez y la incomodidad imaginó lo que quería preguntarle.

-¿El sexo?- Preguntó y Regina solo asintió.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	8. Chapter 8

-¿El sexo?- Preguntó y Regina solo asintió.- Paso a paso… no quieras llegar a la última lección tan deprisa.- Se contestó a sí misma Emma.- Sólo te puedo decir que es muy bueno, y que si con tu novio no ha ido bien con una chica lo vas a disfrutar mucho.

-No sé…- Regina se golpeaba mentalmente por no ser capaz de decir una frase coherente.

-No te precipites, iremos poco a poco.- Aseguró Emma.

La puerta de la casa se escuchó y Regina se levantó precipitadamente quedando sentada en el sillón al lado de la rubia que no se tomó a mal el gesto de la morena. Tenía que entenderla para poder seguir a su lado.

-Vamos a aprovechar lo que queda de clase.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-Vale.- Regina se levantó y se sentó en frente de esta.

Emma empezó a explicarle los ejercicios que había hecho mal la clase anterior mientras que Regina intentaba concentrarse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso y las sensaciones que había tenido.

-¿Lo entiendes?- Preguntó Emma.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó Regina.

-Vale, te dejaré unos cuantos para que los hagas para el lunes.- Aseguró Emma tendiéndole unos papeles.

-¿No nos veremos hasta el lunes?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos antes?- Preguntó Emma que quería que fuese la morena quién marcase el ritmo.

-Sí.- Contestó está cogiendo las manos de Emma por encima de la mesa.

-Yo tengo que empezar a estudiar para los exámenes, los tengo a la vuelta de la esquina pero podemos quedar un rato el viernes.- Le contestó entonces Emma.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina entristecida.

-No te preocupes. Es mejor no precipitar las cosas.- Dijo la rubia levantándose y acercándose a Regina por detrás que seguía sentada.

Emma pidió a Regina que se levántense y ambas quedaron casi a la misma altura, Emma era algo más alta pero los tacones de la morena hacía que casi no hubiese diferencia de altura.

-Vayamos despacio.- Pidió Emma pasando sus manos por las caderas de la morena.- Como te he dicho me gustas mucho pero ambas necesitamos adaptarnos a la situación. Tú debes de aceptar tú sexualidad y todo lo que eso supone.- Aseguró entonces ella.

Regina la miró y sonrió, cuando miraba a Emma todo parecía más lógico. Se sentía como no se había sentido nunca con un hombre.

-Me gusta esto.-Dijo pasando los brazos por el cuello de la rubia.- Gracias.

-¿Gracias?- Preguntó Emma.

-Por hacerme ver quién soy.- Contestó Regina.

Emma sonrió y se acercó para besar los labios de Regina. La morena correspondió el beso con cariño, las mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban haciendo que Regina no quisiese soltar a Emma. El beso se hizo algo más apasionado cuando Emma introdujo su lengua en la boca de Regina, esta aceptó la intrusión con ganas.

Fue Regina la que se separó cuando necesitó tomar oxígeno. La morena se quedó mirando a los ojos de Emma que sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

-No sabes lo que te estabas perdiendo.- Bromeó Emma para quitar un poco de tensión a la situación.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Cora que estaba a punto de entrar al despacho.

Emma se separó de la morena y cogió su mochila precipitadamente, no quería que Regina se sintiese incomoda y reculase después de tanto avance. Cora entró y vio a Emma a punto de salir de allí.

-Emma, ¿Aun aquí?- Preguntó Cora que vio que pasaba un rato de la hora.

-Sí, estábamos tan concentradas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora.- Contestó entonces Emma guiñándole un ojo a Regina que enrojeció un poco.

-Eso significa que todo va de maravilla.- Dijo Cora que no se había percatado de nada.

-Claro que sí. Su hija se va a volver una experta en la materia.- Regina notó el doble sentido que Emma había usado en esa frase.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.- Dijo mirando a Regina que intentó no dejar ver nada.

-Ahora me marcho, se me ha hecho tarde.- Soltó Emma cortando el silencio.

-Claro.- Contestó Cora.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- Dijo entonces Regina saliendo detrás de Emma.

La rubia sonreía mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de entrada seguida de cerca por Regina que no tenía cara de estar muy contenta con los comentarios de Emma.

-¿Tenías que decir eso?- Preguntó enfadada la morena.

-¿Por verte enrojecer? Sí.- Contestó tirando de Regina hacía la calle.

-Tonta.- Espetó cual niña pequeña enfadada.

-Venga, no te enfades…- Pidió Emma que había dejado su mochila en su coche.- Tú madre no se imagina nada además de que tienes que empezar a abrir tus horizontes.

-Claro.- Dijo sin estar convencida.

-El viernes te voy a llevar a un sitio.- Soltó Emma sonriendo.- Ahora me voy que tengo que estudiar.- Dijo mirando su reloj.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina que no pudo evitar dejar sus labios posarse sobre los de Emma que respondió para luego separarse y subirse a su coche.

Regina entró en su casa mientras que Emma se dirigía a su apartamento. Ambas no podían quitar la sonrisa tonta que se había instaurado en sus caras.

La rubia no se podía imaginar que acabaría envuelta en algo así. Ella que siempre había huido de esas mujeres que no tenían claro su sexualidad, aquellas que no sabía o no habían tomado aún las riendas de su vida pero Regina era diferente. Lo supo el primer día que la vio pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Al llegar a su apartamento se encontró con Ruby tirada sobre el sofá leyendo un libro, cosa que extraño enormemente a Emma.

-Hola.- Dijo Ruby antes de que Emma pudiese decir algo.

-Hola.- Contestó entonces la rubia dejando su mochila.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- Preguntó al mirar a su amiga.

-¿Cuál sonrisa?- Preguntó intentado disimular.

-Venga, Emma. A mí no me engañas.- Soltó Ruby tirando su libro a un lado.

-Me voy a estudiar.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

-Tu alucinas.- Espetó para sí misma saliendo detrás de Emma y empujándola a la cama cuando llegaron a su dormitorio.

Emma cayó como un peso muerto sobre la cama sorprendida por el placaje de su amiga que cayó a un lado de ella riendo y haciendo cosquillas a Emma que intentaba mostrarse enfadada aunque sin demasiado éxito.

-Cuéntame, rubia.- Soltó entonces Ruby.

-No tengo nada que contar.- Se resistía Emma.

-Emma…- Espetó golpeando su brazo.- Yo te lo cuento todo… te toca.

-No me toca nada.- Emma intentó levantarse sin éxito.

-O hablas o te juro que me voy a enfadar contigo.- Soltó Ruby muy seria.

-Está bien, he empezado algo con Regina…- Espetó Emma.

-¿Qué? ¿Con tu alumna? ¿No era hetero? ¿Qué cojones?- Preguntó mirando a Emma que no sabía a qué pregunta contestar primero.

-Sí, con ella. Y no es hetero, simplemente no había descubierto su sexualidad hasta ahora…- Lo dijo para intentar convencerse también a ella misma.

-No pensé que acabarías experimentando con una hetero.- Espetó Ruby.

-¡No es un experimento!- Casi gritó enfadada. Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, la provocación de Ruby había provocado que perdiese el control durante unos segundos. Su amiga sacó una gran sonrisa, lo había dicho a caso hecho para saber cuál sería la reacción de Emma.

-Ahora creó que tienes un problema, Emma Swan.- Soltó Ruby.- Te estás enamorado de una chica que no sabe ni cuál es su nombre…

-Ruby…- Le pidió para que no siguiese con el tema.

-Sabes que es así, Emma. Tú y yo sabemos que el camino que ella va a andar es difícil y que tú tendrás que entrar en el armario con ella.- Explicó Ruby aunque Emma sabía todo eso.

-Lo sé, pero no estará allí eternamente.- Se intentó convencer Emma.

-Ojala sea así, amiga.- Dijo Ruby abrazándola.- ¿Vas a ser su primera vez con una mujer?- Preguntó sacando su lado morboso.

-¡Ruby!- Le regañó Emma.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	9. Chapter 9

El viernes llegó antes de lo que amabas imaginaron. Aunque habían hablado bastante por teléfono no se había vuelto a ver, Emma intentaba concentrarse en sus exámenes pues de aprobarlos podía terminar la carrera en unos meses. Regina por su parte se había tomado mucho más en serio sus estudios y con ello había conseguido que su madre se relajase con ella.

Emma había quedado en recoger a la morena en su casa, el plan era salir a cenar y después llevarla al bar de ambiente en el que trabajaba Ruby, quería mostrarle todo lo que ese mundo podía ofrecerle. Además de llevarla a un lugar donde pudiese sentirse cómoda y segura.

La rubia aparcó su coche en la puerta de la casa de la morena y fue a tocar al timbre aunque Regina le había dicho que la esperase. Fue Cora quién abrió la puerta con su habitual sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenas noches, señora Mills.- Dijo Emma educadamente.

-Hola, pasa. Regina está casi lista.- Aseguró la mujer dejando a Emma entrar en la casa.- Estas muy guapa.- Dijo esta.

-Muchas gracias.- Contestó Emma sonrojándose. La rubia llevaba una camisa negra con pequeños lunares blancos y unos vaqueros del mismo color.

-¿Dónde tenéis pensado ir?- Preguntó Cora.

-Vamos a cenar a un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí y luego iremos a tomarnos algo, pero no se preocupe, le traeré a su hija sana y salva.- Contestó en broma.

-No lo dudo, además le sentará bien salir un rato. Sus amigas son tan caseras como ella y casi no salen si no es para ir a la biblioteca o a tomar café.- Aseguró la mujer.

-¡Mama!- Le regañó Regina que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó la mujer mayor mirando a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Regina notando como Emma se quedaba sin palabras.

-Nunca te había visto así vestida.- Explicó Cora que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Lo compré el otro día…- Dijo con miedo a que su madre desaprobase su nuevo look.- Cuando salí con Kat y Aurora.- Añadió bastante nerviosa.

-Estas muy guapa, te queda muy bien.- Soltó haciendo que Regina volviese a respirar tranquila.

-Gracias, mama.- Contestó la morena que sonrió. A pesar de todo su madre siempre la veía con buenos ojos.

Siguiendo los consejos de Emma, había elegido unos pegados pantalones de cuero negro, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos también negros. El maquillaje era bastante ligero pero resaltaban sus labios rojos, labios que Emma se volvía loca por volver a besar. La verdad es que el look la hacía verse algo más mayor y le sentaba de maravilla.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Regina que seguía encantada con el efecto que había provocado en la rubia.

-Sí, si.- Espetó volviendo en sí.- Hasta luego, señora Mills.- Se despidió Emma saliendo hacía la puerta.

-Adiós, mama.- Dijo Regina dándole dos besos a su madre.

Las dos se encaminaron hacía la puerta ante la atenta mira de Cora que solo cerró la puerta cuando ya no podía ver a ninguna de las dos. Fue en ese momento en el que ambas estaba lejos de los ojos de Cora que Emma pasó sus manos por las caderas de la morena y la acercó a ella.

-¡Estas guapísima!- Espetó la rubia dándole un frenético besos en sus labios.

-Tú no estás nada mal… ¿De dónde has sacado esta camisa?- Preguntó sorprendida, realmente le sentaba de maravilla pero le sorprendía verla sin sus vaqueros desgastados y sus camisetas blancas.

-Me la regaló una amiga, mi compañera de piso.- Explicó Emma y vio que a Regina no le hacía mucha gracia.- Te la presentaré esta noche…- añadió intentando tranquilizarla.

-Se me hace raro verte sin tus camisetas blancas y tus chaquetas de cuero.- Explicó Regina que no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Tenía que estar a tu altura…- Bromeó Emma dejando un nuevo beso sobre sus labios.

Regina no pudo evitar que los celos se apoderaran de ella, era la primera vez que sentía eso. Cuando estaba con Robín nunca le molesto lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer, ni siquiera le preocupaba que pudiese serle infiel.

-Relájate.- Pidió Emma volviendo a besarla.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina intentando hacerle caso.

-Creó que te he fastidiado el maquillaje.- Dijo mirando los labios de Regina y limpiado el poco carmín que había esparcido por su cara.

-Creó que yo te he pintado los labios.- Soltó riéndose.- Déjame.- La morena sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y le limpio los labios a Emma que sonreía.

Emma abrió la puerta a Regina y esta entró en el coche de la rubia. Emma se colocó en el lado del conductor y se dirigió hacía el pequeño restaurante que había reservado para llevar a la morena.

-¿Es aquí? –Preguntó cuándo vio aparcar a la rubia.

-Sí.- Contestó Emma.- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó.

-Por saberlo…- Dijo Regina que no recordaba haber visto ese restaurante las veces que había pasado por esa calle.

Emma no insistió más y una vez que hubo aparcado se bajó junto Regina para caminar hacia el interior del mismo. Tras dar su nombre las dirigieron a una mesa cerca de un gran acuario.

-¡Qué bonito!- Espetó Regina al ver el aspecto tan natural que daba el restaurante.

-Me comentaste que te encantaba la comida vegetariana así que pensé que era una buena opción.- Comentó Emma.

-¿En serio? No pensé que lo recordabas.- Aseguró Regina sorprendida.

-Yo lo recuerdo todo.- Bromeó esta.

-Tan engreída.- Soltó entonces Regina.

Emma iba a protestar cuando el camarero llego para tomarles nota. El restaurante era sumamente acogedor, todo adornado con una gran cantidad de vegetación además de estar rodeado por varios acuarios.

Tras hacer sus pedidos, ambas se quedaron en silencio. Emma disfrutaba de ver a Regina observarlo todo y mirando algo nerviosa a las personas que la rodeaban, la rubia entendió que buscaba a alguien conocido por la zona.

-Si alguien te ve solo tienes que decir que somos amigas.- Dijo entonces Emma rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Regina sin entender que decía.

-Estas buscando a alguien conocido en el local, digo que si alguien nos ven solo tienes que decir que somos amigas.- Contestó Emma que no estaba molesta, no sabía realmente porque ya que anteriormente si le hubiese pasado eso se habría levantado y se abría marchado de allí.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó Regina que no quería incomodar a Emma con sus dudas.

-No hay problema, en serio. Somos dos amigas cenando un viernes por la noche.- Añadió Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina mostrando su sonrisa de nuevo.

-Tengo que preguntar…. ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?- Preguntó mirando esa pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el labio la morena. Ya no aguantaba más necesitaba preguntarle.

-Mi gato, Ron, me araño cuando era pequeña.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Tienes un gato?- Preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Murió hace un par de años.- Contestó entristeciendo un poco.

-Lo siento… sé lo que es. Mi cobaya, Lisa, también murió hace un tiempo. Esos animalitos se te mente tan dentro…- Dijo Emma.

-La verdad es que sí.- Contestó Regina.- ¿No tienes mascotas ahora?- Preguntó para mantener la conversación.

-No, en el piso en el que estoy viviendo no me permiten tener animales. En mi casa, en Storybrooke tengo un perro.- Contestó Emma.- En realidad es de mi hermano, a mí no me tiene demasiada simpatía.- Soltó con una sonora carcajada.- ¿Tú?

-Creó que no verte muy a menudo tendrá algo que ver.- Aseguró Regina que también sonreía.- No, desde Ron no he tenido ninguna mascota más.

-¿Te gustaría?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro, pero mi madre no está muy receptiva.- Contestó Regina.

-Entiendo… las madres…- Dijo sonriendo.

Las dos comenzaron a cenar en un muy buen ambiente, los temas de conversación se sucedían y poco a poco se iban conociendo mejor. Regina parecía cada vez más cómoda, lo que alegró a Emma.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Como ya dije en el otro fic, estoy empezando con los exámenes y eso hace que no tenga tiempo para nada. Estaré todo el mes algo agobiada aunque intentare dejaros alguna actualización, en una u otra historia. Espero que me tengáis paciencia.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez que habían terminado la cena, Emma y Regina salieron del restaurante. Volvieron al coche de la rubia para dirigirse al local donde trabajaba Ruby, quién por suerte tenía turno de noche ese viernes.

-Tenías que haber dejado que pagásemos a medias.- Decía Regina mientras Emma iba centrada en la carretera.

-Yo te he invitado, además teóricamente has pagado tú.- Soltó Emma.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Lo he pagado con lo que me paga tu madre.- Contestó la rubia sonriendo.

-Pero te lo has ganando trabajando.- Aseguró Regina.

-¿El miércoles trabajé un momento?- Preguntó recordando lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno…. Tal vez….- Regina se quedó sin palabras.

-Es una broma.- Dijo Emma al ver que Regina casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva. – Relájate un poco.- Murmuró poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de Regina.

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio, solo roto por la música que la rubia llevaba en la radio. La situación era cómoda para ambas así que no tuvieron la necesidad de romperlo.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo parando el coche.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Regina mirando alrededor, tan solo se veía un edificio con un pequeño cartel en la puerta.

Emma no respondió, sino que salió rápidamente del coche y se dirigió al otro lado para abrirle la puerta e invitarla a salir del mismo.

-Estamos en un bar de ambiente.- Contestó Emma ayudando a Regina a bajar del coche.

-¿Qué estamos dónde?- Preguntó algo más nerviosa y alterada.

-En un bar de ambiente, es donde viene la mayoría de lesbianas de la ciudad.- Contestó Emma que intentaba aligerar la tensión que había entre ambas en ese momento.

-Quiero irme a mi casa.- Soltó Regina soltando la mano de Emma para volver al coche.

-De eso nada… ven aquí.- Emma se movió rápido y dejo el cuerpo de Regina acorralado contra el coche por suerte lo había lavado esa misma mañana, no quería estropear la ropa de la morena. – No nos vamos a ir a ningún sitio, vamos a entrar a ese bar y nos lo vamos a pasar genial.- Añadió mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena.

-No, si no me llevas a mi casa cogeré un taxi.- Soltó Regina que parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿En serio me vas a hacer esto?-Preguntó Emma que ahora si estaba dolida por las palabras de Regina.

La rubia retrocedió y dejó espacio suficiente para que Regina pudiese moverse y hacer lo que quisiese. Ella estaba decepcionada, pensaba que la morena sería contraria al principio pero esperaba poder convencerla y poder enseñarle todo lo que había a su alrededor y que ella desconocía.

-Te llevare a tu casa.- Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. Emma se encaminó hacia el asiento del conductor bastante cabizbaja, aun así no dejaría que Regina volviese a su casa en taxi.

-Entremos.- Espetó Regina que se sentía mal, después de todo lo que Emma había hecho por ella no se merecía que por un miedo estúpido le estropease la noche.

-No importa, vendremos más adelante.- Dijo Emma que ya estaba sentada esperando a que la morena se volviese a subir en el coche.

-No, quiero que entremos.- Soltó la morena dando la vuelta a todo el coche para obligar a Emma a salir del mismo. – Vamos.- Dijo uniendo sus manos y caminando hacia el interior.

Emma se dejó guiar, estaba contenta de que Regina al final hubiese aceptado entrar pero no quería tampoco presionarla sobre el asunto. La morena se encaminó y cuando estaban en la puerta el portero las paró.

-Gus, ¿cómo estás?- Lo saludó Emma.

-Vaya vaya, estabas desaparecida rubia.- Soltó el dándole dos besos.

-Este es Gus, el portero además de un amigo.- Presentó a Regina.- Esta es Regina, una nueva clienta.- Comentó pues no sabía cómo debía de presentar a la morena.

-Encantada.- Dijo educadamente la morena.

-Igualmente.- Contestó él.- Podéis pasar, Ruby está en la barra del fondo.- Como era un gran bar tenían varias barras y las camareras se iban alternando.

-Gracias.- Contestó Emma.

Las dos entraron, nada más abrir la puerta una fuerte música salió del interior. Regina se sorprendió al ver tanta cantidad de mujeres dentro del mismo. Todas bailaban, bebían, reían e intentaban hablar por encima de la fuerte música.

-Vamos a pedir algo de beber.- Aconsejó Emma acercándose mucho al odio de Regina para que esta la escuchase.

-Vale.- Contesto esta que se agarró aún más fuerte a la mano de Emma.

La rubia saludó a varias chicas por el camino pero sin entretenerse con ellas, la única mujer que le interesaba iba de su mano. Al llegar a la barra del fondo vieron a Ruby sirviendo varias copas a un par de chicas que parecían estar encantadas con la camarera. La mujer terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ambas.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Qué queréis tomar?- Preguntó como si no las conociese.

-Siempre tan graciosa, Rubs.- Espetó Emma.- Esta es Regina, Regina esta es Rubs. La loca compañera de piso de la que te hable.- Las presentó.

Ruby entonces se alzó sobre la barra y le dio dos besos a una Regina que estaba muy sorprendida por el gesto. La morena tenía que reconocer que parecía ser una chica bastante diferente a las que estaba a acostumbrada a tratar.

-¿Qué queréis?- Preguntó entonces.

-Gyntonic para mi.- Contestó Emma.

-Marchando. ¿Regina?- Preguntó mirando a la morena.

-No suelo beber….- Dijo alzando la voz.

-Beberá de mi copa de momento.- Contestó Emma sonriendo.

Ruby entonces se alejó para empezar a preparar la copa, mientras tanto Regina inspeccionaba todo el lugar mientras que Emma sonreía. La morena no parecía estar tan incómoda como cuando estaban en el aparcamiento.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Emma.

-Es diferente.- Dijo Regina.- ¿Todas son…?.- No pudo pronunciar la palabra.

-Lesbianas, sí. Algunas a lo mejor no…. Pero la mayoría sí.- Contestó.

-¿Y por qué vienen aquí?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-A acompañar a una amiga, o simplemente porque quiere pasarlo bien sin tener a unos tíos baboseando detrás.- Contestó y Regina soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Es mejor que baboseen chicas?- Preguntó y Emma no pudo evitar sonreía, Regina se sentía mucho más cómoda.

-Por regla general, las chicas aceptamos mejor la derrota y no solemos sentirnos tan heridas si nos rechazan.- Comentó Emma.

-¡Aquí tenéis!- Espetó Ruby. Emma fue a sacar su cartera del bolsillo cuando la muchacha la interrumpió.- Sara invita.- Dijo mirando a su jefa que sonreía y saludaba a Emma.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Regina un poco celosa.

-Es la dueña del local.- Contestó escuetamente Emma.

-¿Y qué más?- Preguntó al notar que Emma no le decía todo.

-Tuve una esporádica relación con ella.- Contestó dando un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Genial! Me traes al bar de tu ex.- Soltó Regina ofendida.

-Tú lo has dicho ex.- Espetó y antes de que pudiese decir nada más pego sus labios a los de Regina que una vez que supero la sorpresa por el gesto contestó con la misma intensidad.- Ahora le quedara claro que estoy contigo.- Aseguró dejando un piquito después.- vamos a bailar.- Añadió cogiendo la mano de Regina y la copa para irse a una esquina del local.

Regina no pudo decir nada más, le había molestado que Emma la llevase al local de su ex pero tenía que reconocer que se estaba portado de maravilla con ella. La estaba haciendo sentir segura y en paz. Además de que le estaba abriendo un mundo lleno de posibilidades que antes ni se imaginaba que existía.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento la tardanza pero estoy bastante bloqueada con esta historia así que no consigo escribir con fluidez. Tenedme un poco de paciencia.**

 **Para entrar en el grupo de Whatsapp, mensaje por privado o a mi correo Cristinafanfiction (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com.**

 **Sobre la pregunta sobre el grupo… creó que es imposible identificar de que hablamos, pues desde actualizaciones, hasta perversidades varias. Además en él hay varias escritoras de fic más.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma había dejado su copa en un lado después de ofrecerle un sorbo a Regina. La rubia la cogió entre sus brazos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Emma disfrutaba de tener a Emma tan cerca de ella mientras que Regina solo podía sentir el cálido aliento de Emma sobre su cuello.

-Relájate.- Pidió la rubia que notaba a la morena tensa entre sus brazos.

-¡No puedo!- Espetó Regina siendo sincera. La morena se separó un poco de ella pero Emma no dejó que se marchase.

-Ven.- Dijo Emma cogiendo su bebida y la mano de Regina para salir un poco de allí para poder hablar.- ¿Qué te incomoda?- Preguntó al entrar en la habitación de los empleados del bar.

-No lo sé.- Espetó molesta ella.

-Te lo voy a intentar poner fácil.- Murmuró Emma dirigiéndose al sofá acompañada de Regina que se sentía frustrada.- ¿Es que haya tenido una relación con Sara? ¿Qué estemos en un bar de ambiente? ¿Qué haya tenido relaciones antes de conocerte?- Las preguntas estaban hechas sin la menor maldad. Realmente solo quería poder entender a la morena para conseguía evitar que se sintiese así.

-No lo sé.- Repitió Regina.- Tú… tú has estado con más…. Con más… chicas y yo…- Las palabras se trababan en la boca de Regina, se sentía muy torpe y tonta por estar así sobre todo porque Emma no le había dado motivos.

-¿Es eso?- Preguntó la rubia que creía entender lo que le estaba pasando a Regina.- Te da miedo que yo sea tu primera chica.- Susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, no lo sé.- Contestó Regina.

-Mírame.- Pidió Emma.- Todo se hará a tu ritmo, sin prisa y sin presiones.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.- Yo también he estado en tu lugar y sé el miedo que se puede sentir, por una vez si me puedo poner en tu piel porque yo también estuve en tu situación. Lo haremos a tú manera y a tu ritmo, y si en algún momento te presiono solo tienes que decírmelo.- Aseguró la rubia dejando sus labios descansar sobre los de Regina que respondió al beso cariñosamente. Las palabras de Emma habían conseguido calmarla y hacer que estuviese mucho más tranquila.

-Gracias.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-No tienes que dar las gracias por algo así.- Dijo Emma sonriendo levemente y abrazando a Regina.

Las dos estaban abrazadas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Regina se giró rápidamente sobresaltada mientras que Emma pasaba su brazo protectoramente por los hombros de la morena.

-Vaya, vaya… no sabía que Emma Swan ahora era empleada de mi bar.- Bromeó Sara entrando y mirándolas a ambas.

-Ya quisieras.- Espetó entonces Emma levantándose a la misma vez que lo hacía Regina.

Emma se acercó un poco a Sara y le dio dos besos para después volver a pasar el brazo por la cintura de Regina y que no tuviese ninguna inseguridad.

-Sara, esta es Regina. Regina esta es Sara.- Regina se quedó quieta pero Sara se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos.

-Encantada.- Aseguró ella.

-Igual.- Contestó Regina sintiéndose incomoda.

-¿Sois pareja?- Preguntó Sara de repente. No se caracterizaba por guardarse lo que pensaba.

-Así es.- Contestó Emma muy segura.

-Lo sabía, tienes ese brillo en los ojos.- Dijo está sonriendo.- Me alegro por ti.- Aseguró abrazando a Emma con cariño.

-Muchas gracias aunque la que tiene suerte soy yo. –Aseguró Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina que había retrocedido un poco, aunque ya no se encontraba tan incómoda.

-No lo dudo.- Dijo Sara mirando ahora a Regina.- No desperdicies esta oportunidad, te llevas a una gran mujer y que no cualquier chica es capaz de domar. Así que cuídala.- Añadió esta.

-¡SARA!- Ruby entró gritando en la habitación.

-¡Joder, me había olvidado! Ya voy, Rubs.- Dijo Sara cogiendo una caja de cervezas. Ese era el motivo por el que había entrado allí.

Ambas se marcharon dejando a la pareja sola en la habitación. Emma apretó la mano de Regina y esta sonrió ligeramente. No había tenido tiempo para contestar lo que había dicho Sara.

-¿Sois amigas?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí. ¿Te molesta?- Preguntó Emma, realmente no pensaba dejar apartadas sus amistades por las inseguridades de Regina pero necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien o no.

-¿Domar?- Preguntó Regina también.

-Cosas de Sara… no le hagas mucho caso.- Contestó Emma que no quería que Regina tuviese esa imagen de ella.

-Me has presentado como tu novia.-Dijo Regina que se atragantó un poco al decir la última palabra.

-¿No lo somos?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Supongo que sí.- Contestó la morena que no sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿Supones?- Preguntó la rubia, estaba avanzando mucho con Regina y quería aprovecharla.

-Sí, esto es nuevo para mí.- Dijo Regina separándose de Emma quedándose mirando hacía las taquillas.

-Vale vale, paro de insistir. Me gusta verte nerviosa.- Soltó Emma acercándose por detrás y dejando un beso en el cuello de la morena.- Ahora vamos a la fiesta, en menos de dos horas tengo que dejarte en tu casa y no quiero pasarlo en la habitación de los empleados.- Aseguró esta.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina.

Emma volvió a entrelazo sus dedos con los de Regina y cogió su copa con la otra mano, las dos salieron juntas de allí y volvieron a la esquina donde habían estado antes.

En esta ocasión fue Regina la que se animó a moverse un poco al ritmo de la música mientras que Emma la miraba y sonreía. Le alegraba ver como la morena se iba soltando poco a poco, y como se iba sintiendo más cómoda. En un par de ocasiones la rubia tuvo que intervenir cuando dos chicas le entraron descaradamente a la morena que se ponía nerviosa y cogía la mano de Emma para mostrar que estaban juntas.

-¿Por qué se acercan tanto a mí?- Preguntó Regina que ahora estaba sentada en un taburete al lado de Emma.

-Porque no te había visto nunca por aquí, digamos que eres carne fresca.- Contestó medio en broma medio en serio la rubia.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina.

-Claro que sí. Digamos que la mayoría nos conocemos, o al menos sabemos quiénes somos.- Explicó Emma. La rubia se giró en el taburete y se puso a mirar hacía el otro lado. Regina se giró también.

La rubia le fue dando nombres o referencias de muchas de las chicas que había en la pista. Sí no eran conocidas directas habían estado liadas con una amiga. En ese bar casi todas se conocía parecían corroborar la teoría de que todas las lesbianas están conectadas.

-Hora de irnos.- Dijo Emma mirando el reloj y levantándose.

Regina asintió, y después de darle un corto beso en los labios a Emma. Ambas salieron del local subiendo al coche de Emma, la rubia no había tomado nada más por lo que podía conducir sin ningún problema. La dos charlaba alegremente de la noche.

Emma gratamente sorprendida por lo contenta que estaba Regina y esta alucinada por el nuevo mundo que se estaba abriendo a su alrededor. Sí hace un tiempo le hubiesen insinuado algo parecido no lo habría creído.

Emma aparcó en la puerta de la casa de Regina y se bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta. Regina sonrió y la miró a los ojos. La rubia se moría de ganas por besarla pero no sabía si la morena lo llevaría muy bien teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba.

Fue entonces cuando Regina tomó la iniciativa y junto sus labios con los de Emma. La rubia pasó sus manos por las caderas de la otra mientras que Regina le acariciaba el cuello. El beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado hasta que ambas retrocedieron para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos?- Preguntó Regina.

-Te llamaré. Sabes que estoy con los exámenes pero sacaré un hueco este fin de semana.- Contestó dándole un piquito.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Me encantaría hacer una doble actualización por los 100 comentarios pero escasamente he tenido tiempo de escribir este. Espero poder tener más tiempo para cuando lleguemos a los 200.**

 **En cuanto a las actualizaciones, intentaré que sean dos por semana. Pero estoy de vacaciones (desconexión total) y no tengo internet todo el tiempo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma se quedó mirando hasta que Regina entró en su casa. Después se montó en su coche y se alejó en dirección hacía su apartamento. Una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara.

Regina entró intentando hacer el meno ruido posible no quería despertar a su madre que debía de descansar desde hacía varias horas. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras con sus zapatos en la mano la luz del pasillo se encendió y dejo ver a Cora ya con el pijama puesto.

-Perdona, mama. No quería despertarte.- Dijo Regina terminando de subir.

-No te preocupes, estaba esperando que llegases.- Contestó Cora sonriendo.- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Preguntó acompañando a su hija hacía su dormitorio.

-Muy bien.- Aseguró Regina intentando ocultar su sonrisa tonta pero sin demasiado éxito.

-Emma parece una buena chica.- Dijo entonces Cora sentándose en la cama viendo a su hija buscar su pijama.

-Lo es.- Soltó la morena.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?- Preguntó Cora que veía que su hija evitaba el tema.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó Regina que se puso muy nerviosa ante esa pregunta.

-Cariño, soy tu madre.- Contestó Cora golpeando el hueco que había al lado suya para que Regina se sentase a su lado.- Desde que Emma te da clases tus ojos han cambiado, ahora brillan más. Dejaste a Robín, de la noche a la mañana…- Cora iba diciendo y Regina ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, no deseaban contarle tan pronto a su madre pero ella parecía tener un radar y se había dado cuenta de todo.

-Mama…- Murmuró Regina que miraba sus manos que jugaban con el lazo del pantalón de su pijama.

-Mi amor, no tienes que tener ningún problema conmigo.- Aseguró esta abrazando a su hija.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Preguntó Regina.

-Lo suponía pero cuando he escuchado el coche estacionarse en frente de la casa me he asomado por la ventana y te he visto… os he visto besándoos.- Confesó Cora.- No tenía intención de espiaros ni nada.- Dijo rápidamente.- Simplemente quería saber que llegabas bien, no estoy acostumbrada a que salgas por la noche.- Se explicó ella.

-¿No te molesta?- Preguntó Regina.

-¿Pensaste que podía molestarme?- Preguntó Cora algo dolida por ese pensamiento de su hija.

-No lo sé. Esto… yo no lo veía bien o normal.- Intentaba explicarse sin mucho éxito.

-Yo no te eduque para que lo vieses como algo malo, mi amor.- Aseguró Cora.- Realmente sabía que no eras feliz con Robín pero no sabía que te atraerían las mujeres. Aun así eso no es un problema para mí, tú eres mi hija, y eso es lo más importante para una madre.- Le decía Cora cogiéndole sus manos y mirándola.

-Gracias, mama.- Soltó Regina abrazándose a su madre. Realmente no se imaginaba una reacción demasiado catastrófica pero tampoco esperaba que lo tomase tan bien.

-No tienes que darlas, pero me duele que no me lo hayas contado.- Aseguró entonces Cora, creía haberle dado la confianza a su hija para que le contase esas cosas.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que siento y Emma me está ayudando a descubrirlo.- Explicó la morena.- Ella es genial.

-Estoy segura de que sí, mi amor.- Dijo Cora.- Sabes… yo también tuve una relación con una chica antes de casarme con tu padre.

Regina se quedó con la boca abierta. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que su madre le confesase algo así. Cora sonrió ante la reacción de su hija, realmente nunca le había contado esa historia porque ni siquiera ella la recordaba. Fue algo intenso y esporádico que quedó en el pasado cuando conoció a Henry de quién se enamoró perdidamente.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó una vez recuperada.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Cora.- Nos conocimos en mi viaje de fin de curso, fueron las dos semanas más intensas de mi vida. Nos enamoramos perdidamente y perdimos el contacto cuando volvimos a casa.- Explicó la mujer mayor.

-Vaya…- Dijo Regina sorprendida.

-Tranquila, es normal que te sorprendas. En aquella época todo era mucho más difícil que ahora.- Aseguró entonces Cora.- Por suerte, hoy en día las cosas han mejorado significativamente aunque aún faltan cosas por hacer. Pero lo importante es que tú seas feliz, y me da igual si para serlo tienes que estar con un chico, con una chica o soltera.- Aseguró Cora.

-Te quiero, mama.- Dijo Regina abrazándose a ella. Esas palabras habían llegado a su corazón.

-Yo también, mi amor. Ahora a la cama, que mañana tienes que estudiar.- Soltó levantándose precipitadamente de la cama.

Regina se levantó para dirigirse al baño pero Cora se giró antes de salir por la puerta y se quedó mirando a su hija pensativamente.

-Quiero que invites a Emma a almorzar. Cuando podáis ambas, quiero conocerla bien.- Aseguró Cora.

-Yo… solo estamos empezando… no quiero…- Regina tartamudeaba.

-No creo que la señorita Swan se asuste de mí a estas alturas. Además tengo que dejarle claras algunas cosas sobre las clases particulares.- Explicó Cora con tono duro.

-Mama… no habrá problema. Aprobaré te lo asegu….- Antes de poder terminar su madre comenzó a reirá.

-Es una broma, cariño. Solo quiero poder decirle que cuide a mi hija.

Cora sonrió otra vez y salió por la puerta dejando a Regina con una sonrisa en su cara. Ese día no había podido ser mejor. La cita con Emma había sido increíble y su madre no ponía ningún problema a su relación.

Una vez que había terminado de ponerse el pijama se metió en su cama y cogió su móvil, quería saber si Emma había llegado bien a casa.

- **¿Has llegado bien?-** Le mandó y se puso a leer un poco esperando la respuesta.

- **Acabo de salir de la ducha, ya estoy en la cama.-** Contestó Emma que se acomodaba debajo de las sábanas.

- **Vale, solo quería saber si habías llegado bien.-** Dijo Regina que no sabía que más decir.-

 **-¿Lo has pasado bien?-** Preguntó Emma.

- **Mucho, gracias.-** contestó la morena sonriendo.- **Me has presentado un mundo nuevo.**

 **-Me alegra mucho oír eso, aunque es solo un pequeño descubrimiento de todo lo que tengo que mostrarte.-** Aseguró entonces Emma.

- **No lo dudo.-** Dijo entonces Regina que no sabía si contarle lo sucedido con su madre.- **Mi madre sabe lo nuestro.-** Escribió y envió sin pensarlo demasiado.

- **¡QUE! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?-** Decía Emma que estaba entrando en colapso.

- **Estoy bien, realmente lo ha tomado genial. Ella también estuvo con una chica antes de casarse con mi padre.-** Le contó Regina.- **Te lo contaré todo cuando nos veamos.-** Añadió.

- **Está bien, me alegro que lo haya tomado bien. Cora parece una gran mujer.-** Aseguró Emma.- **Ahora te voy a dejar que descanses que mañana a ambas nos espera un día intenso de estudio. Buenas noches, pequeña.-** Se despidió Emma.

- **Buenas noches.-** Escribió Regina que no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase al nota al leer ese apodo cariñoso que le había escrito Emma.

Regina se durmió con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Por su parte Emma casi no pudo dormir, sabía que se estaba enamorando profundamente de Regina y eso le daba un miedo atroz. Miedo de no cumplir las expectativas de Regina y miedo a salir herida de esa relación. Pero también tenía claro una cosa, se iba a dar la oportunidad de vivirlo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **No sé muy bien porque esta historia no está gustando tanto como las otras pero como siempre he dicho no dejo ninguna a medias así que la terminaré, tarde más o menos, ya que como sabéis estoy de vacaciones.**


	13. Chapter 13

Emma no había podido sacar un hueco para ver a Regina durante todo el sábado, sus exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaba coger ritmo de estudio. Aun así charlaron bastante tiempo por teléfono. La rubia decidió que podría ir a cenar con ella el domingo, siempre con la condición de no irse muy tarde.

La rubia llegó a la casa de Regina. A diferencia de la salida anterior había decido un look mucho más informal, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga. Bajó del coche y tocó a la puerta para avisar a Regina para salir en dirección a una pizzería cercana.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Emma al ver a Cora abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, adelante.- Contestó la mujer mayor con una sonrisa en su cara.

Emma entró en la casa y tuvo que esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Desde que Regina le había contado que Cora lo sabía todo había estado muy nerviosa pero ahora al tenerla cara a cara, los nervios eran mucho mayores.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Emma intentando aliviar la tensión que solo ella parecía sentir.

-Muy bien, Emma. Pero puedes tutearme.- Aseguró Cora sentándose en el sillón después de ofrecerle a la rubia que se sentase también.

-Gracias.- Dijo está sentándose.

-No tiene que estar nerviosa, Emma.- Aseguró la mujer mayor.- Estoy de acuerdo en tu relación con Regina.- Soltó sin previo aviso.

-Yo… esto… yo…- Emma tartamudeaba sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¡mama!- Gritó Regina entrando en la habitación.- ¿Qué le has dicho?- Preguntó la morena sentándose al lado de Emma que estaba pálida.

-Nada, cariño. Sólo que aceptaba lo vuestro.- Aseguró entonces Cora.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Emma al ver que Regina la miraba sin terminar de creerse lo que su madre le decía.

-¿Y por qué tienes esa cara?- Preguntó la morena.

-Me ha pillado desprevenida.- Contestó Emma sonriendo ligeramente.

-Eso sí que es sorprendente.- Aseguró Regina que no acababa de sentirse cómoda pero que lo intentaba.

-¿Os quedáis a cenar?- Preguntó Cora rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambas.

Emma miró a Regina, realmente ella tenía pensado llevarla a la pizzería pero si la morena deseaba quedarse a cenar allí no lo impediría.

-Como tú quieras…- Aseguró Emma.

-¿Qué tenías pensado?- Preguntó Regina.

-Ir a una pizzería cerca de aquí.- Contestó.

-En ese caso mejor os vais las dos tranquilamente.- Aseguró Cora.- Yo llamaré a algunas de mis amigas, no os preocupéis.

-Gracias, mama.- Dijo Regina levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Emma para salir de la casa.

Emma salió siguiendo a Regina, le encantaba esa nueva actitud de la morena. Sabía que todavía le faltaba mucho para avanzar pero estaba contenta con esos pequeños avances.

-Podemos ir andando, está cerca de aquí.- Aseguró Emma que deseaba pasear dada de la mano de Regina.

-Vale.- Contestó la morena que parecía algo avergonzada en ese momento.

-¿No tengo derecho a un beso?- Preguntó Emma cuando ya estaban en la acera.

Regina sonrió y se acercó un poco más para dejarle un beso cariñoso sobre los labios a Emma que paso sus posesivas manos por la cintura de Regina atrayéndola hacía ella. El beso se hizo mucho más apasionado y solo se separaron cuando ambas necesitaron tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Mucho mejor.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina.- Veo que tu madre lo ha tomado muy bien.- Dijo la rubia acariciando involuntariamente la mano de Regina con sus dedos.

-Así es. Me sorprendió la actitud pero ella también estuvo con una chica antes de mi padre.- Aseguró Regina.

-Eso me lo contaste.- Recordó Emma.- ¿Te ha dicho algo más?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Fue algo efímero. Después de esa chica conoció a papa y se enamoró completamente de él. Hasta que murió hace unos años.- Le contó Regina entristeciendo un poco.

-¿Puedo preguntar que paso?- Preguntó entonces Emma que deseaba conocer a Regina.

-Un cáncer, estuvo muchos años luchando contra él pero fue imposible superarlo.- Contestó entonces Regina.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Emma apretando su mano.

-Fue hace unos cuantos años, ahora veo todo lo bueno que me ha dejado. A mí y a mama.- Aseguró Regina.

Emma tiró de su mano y la acercó para que se quedasen a centímetros mirando a los ojos. La rubia beso castamente los labios de Regina para después abrazarla cariñosamente, Regina apreció mucho el gesto y correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?- Preguntó Regina.

-Nada novedoso, de lo más normal.- Contestó entonces la rubia.- Te los presentaré, algún día, es decir, ellos viven en Storybrook.- Dijo Emma.

-No he estado nunca allí.- Aseguró Regina.- Me encantaría conocerlo.

-Es un pueblo pequeño, pero tiene su encanto.

-¿Volverás allí cuando termines la carrera?- Preguntó Regina que ya había pensado en ello.

-Aún me queda un año, pero creo que no. Aunque eche de menos a mi familia y a mis amigos mi vida se está haciendo aquí, mi trabajo estará aquí así que de momento no tengo pensado de volver de manera permanente.- Contestó Emma que ya había pensado mucho en ello.

-¿A qué te quieres dedicar?- Preguntó Regina.

-Profesora.- Aseguró la rubia.

-Como yo.- Dijo la morena.- Aunque en mi caso de literatura, me encanta leer y escribir.

-Siempre tan apasionada.- Espetó Emma con cariño.- ¿Escribes?- Preguntó cuándo reflexionó sobre las palabras de Regina.

-Así es.- Contestó Regina algo avergonzada.

-¿Me dejaras leer algo?- Preguntó Emma abriéndole la puerta de la pequeña pizzería.

-Nadie… nadie ha leído nunca nada de lo que he escrito.- Contestó Regina.

-¿Eso es un no?- Preguntó ya sentada en la mesa.

-Un tal vez.- Contestó Regina cogiendo la carta.

-Te convenceré.- Aseguró la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

Las dos se quedaron mirando la carta durante unos minutos, Emma tenía muy claro lo que iba a pedir pero Regina como casi siempre que tenía que elegir la comida en un restaurante dudaba.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- Preguntó Emma.

-¿Tú?- Preguntó Regina provocando una carcajada en Emma.

-Pizza cuatro quesos, mi favorita.-Contestó Emma cerrando la carta.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó riéndose. Emma no entendía absolutamente nada.- También es mi favorita.- Aseguró Regina.

-Entonces podemos pedir una grande para compartir.- Dijo Emma.

Ambas pidieron y siguieron charlando. Regina le contaba todo lo que deseaba hacer cuando entrase a la universidad, la carrera que deseaba escoger, la visión de su futuro. Emma disfrutaba viendo cual equivocada estaba. Regina no era para nada una niña, su edad no reflejaba el gran carisma y la ambición que tenía y eso le encantaba.

-Estaba riquísima.- Soltó Emma terminando su último trozo.

-La verdad es que sí.- Aseguró entonces Regina.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que volvamos a tu casa.- Dijo Emma mirando su reloj, el tiempo al lado de Regina pasaba volando.

-Claro pero esta vez invitó yo.- Emma iba a protestar pero Regina ya le había dado el dinero al camarero.

Las dos salieron del restaurante y esta vez fue Regina quién entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma que sonrió ante el gesto. Ambas siguieron con la agradable charla.

-Sana y salva.- Contestó entonces Emma.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la rubia sin entender nada.

-Por sacar hueco para que no pudiésemos ver.- Contestó algo avergonzada Regina.

-Yo también deseo verte.- Aseguró Emma pegando su cuerpo al de la morena.- Yo también me muero por pasar más tiempo contigo pero como sabes necesito aprobar. Pero en dos semanas estaré completamente libre.- Espetó Emma contenta.

Regina sonrió y dejo que sus labios rozasen los de Emma. Ambas estaban extasiadas con los nuevos sentimientos que estaban forjándose en su interior.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por todo el apoyo. Quizás sea algo precipitado y este hablando demasiado pronto, pero creó que está será la última historia que publicaré. Por eso sólo puedo agradeceros todo el apoyo y todos los comentarios así como la espera por mis actualizaciones.**

 **Quizás no sea algo definitivo, quizás sí. Eso sólo lo decidirá el tiempo y la inspiración. Aún así quiero terminar esta historia y como ya he dicho tenerme un poco de paciencia (que habéis demostrado tener)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dos semanas después.**

Emma y Regina prácticamente no habían podido verse en ese tiempo. Emma había estado enclaustrada en su apartamento o en la biblioteca estudiando para sus exámenes. Tan solo se veían en las clases que seguía dándole a Regina y un par de veces que había conseguido sacar un hueco para cenar con la morena.

Regina entendía perfectamente la situación aunque tenía que reconocer que deseaba ver a Emma más continuamente. LA morena había puesto todo su empeño en las clases que seguía recibiendo y había mejorado notablemente por lo que su madre estaba cada vez más contenta con Emma. Regina ya no solo mejoraba las notas sino que era más feliz, ahora la morena salía más con sus amigas, reía constantemente y parecía cada vez más viva.

Emma había terminado con el último examen esa misma mañana y para sorprender a Regina había decidió ir a buscarla a el instituto. La rubia aparcó el coche en la puerta y salió de él apoyándose en la puerta para que Regina la viese al salir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- Decía Regina a Kat, su mejor amiga.

-He quedado con James, vamos a ir al cine.- Contestó esta con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Regina rio a carcajadas, su mejor amiga estaba pillada por ese chico desde hacía años pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a acercarse a él y ahora estaban empezando una relación.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina al ver a la rubia de lejos.

-¿Esa es…?- Kat se quedó sin palabras analizando a la rubia.- ¡Esta buena!- Espetó entonces esta.

-Shhh.-Espetó Regina dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Por una chica así yo también me cambiaba de acera… no mentira, me gustan demasiado los hombres pero casi.- Soltó Kat haciendo reír a su amiga que aceleró el paso para llegar a su novia.

Regina ya no escuchaba lo que decía su amiga, solo podía ver a Emma apoyada sobre su coche mirando su móvil. Llevaba la chaqueta de cuero negra que tanto le gustaba y sus habituales vaqueros desgastados.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina acercándose a Emma lentamente.

-¡Guapa!- Espetó Emma sonriendo y guardando el móvil al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mirándola.

-Acabo de terminar mi examen y me apetecía sorprenderte.- Contestó entonces Emma mirándola. Notaba que Regina no estaba cómoda, pero imaginaba que verse con ella en su instituto no le hacía sentir bien.

-Me has sorprendido.- Sonrió Regina. Realmente lo único que deseaba era besar a Emma, no sabía cómo controlarse pero no quería que nadie hablase de ella.

-Era la idea. ¿Quieres ir a comer?- Preguntó Emma.

-Claro.- Contestó Regina.

Kat llegó donde ambas estaban y tosió para captar la atención de las dos que estaban mirándose intensamente. Emma fue la primera en mirar a Kat.

-¿Tú eres?- Preguntó Emma con su habitual sonrisa encantadora.

-Kat, la mejor amiga de Regina.- Contestó esta.

-Encantada, Emma.- Dijo está tendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es mío. Es bueno ponerle cara a la mujer de la que tanto habla.- Aseguró Kat.

-¡Kat!- Le regañó Regina ya recuperada.- Ya te dije como era.- Dijo ahora mirando a su novia.

-También es bueno ponerte cara. Regina también me ha hablado de ti.- Aseguró Emma.- He invitado a Regina a almorzar… Si quieres unirte.- Preguntó la rubia.

-Gracias, otro día será. Hoy he quedado.- Contestó Kat.

-Espero volver a verte.- Se despidió entonces Emma de Kat.

La muchacha se despidió de Regina con dos besos y las dejo solas. Emma sonrió e invitó a la morena a subir a su coche. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besarla pero sabía que tendría que esperar a estar un poco más lejos de allí.

-¿Cómo te ha salido el examen?- Preguntó Regina que se dirigía al asiento del copiloto seguida por Emma.

-Magníficamente bien.- Espetó Emma contenta, ya le había comentado que ese era el examen más difícil que tenía por hacer.

-Me alegró.- Soltó Regina y no pudo evitar en ese momento lanzarse a los brazos de Emma que la acogió encantada.

Regina se separó un poco y la beso suavemente en los labios, Emma respondió al gesto y disfruto de esos labios que habían echado tanto de menos esos días.

Algunos de los alumnos que había alrededor de ellas se quedaron mirando. Unos por curiosidad, otros por el morbo que les generaba la imagen pero por suerte la mayoría simplemente pasaron de largo sin darle la más mínima importancia.

-Vamos.- Dijo Emma que sintió como Regina se tensaba al ver a algunos de sus compañeros mirándola.

-Vamos.- Contestó Regina intentando ocultar su malestar.

Emma ayudó a Regina a subir a su coche y se alejaron de allí. La charla giró en torno a los exámenes de Emma y su marcha el fin de semana a ver a sus padres. La rubia ya le había contado que después de tres semanas sin ir a ver a sus padres el fin de semana tendría que ir, por desgracia Regina también había empezado los exámenes y no podía acompañarla.

-Te he echado de menos.- Confesó Emma cuando se acercó para ayudarla a bajar del coche.

-Yo también.- Aseguró Regina dándole un beso casto.

Emma sonrió y después salieron en dirección al restaurante, en este caso de comida china. Las dos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron tranquilamente.

-Me gustaría que te pudieses venir mañana conmigo.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

-Me encantaría poder ir, pero también necesito aprobar.- Contestó Regina cogiendo la mano que la rubia le ofrecía.

-Lo sé.- Aseguró Emma.- Neal quiere conocerte.- Añadió después.

-¿Neal sabe?- Preguntó ella.

-Cuando hacía Skype con él y vio la foto que tengo de fondo de pantalla.- Contestó Emma.

Emma le mostró su móvil, en ella se veía una foto que se habían echado el día que fueron al bar de ambiente. Regina sonrió ya que ella llevaba la misma foto aunque ninguna de las dos lo sabía.

Regina sacó su móvil y se lo mostró para que viese que ella tenía la misma foto colocada de fondo de pantalla. Una sonrisa tonta nació en los labios de Emma.

-¿Qué te dijo él?- Preguntó Regina guardando su móvil.

-Que eras muy guapa y que quería conocerte.- Contestó Emma sonriendo.- Estoy casi segura que mi madre ya lo sabrá todo así que me tocara estar dando explicaciones todo el fin de semana.- Añadió dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tendrás problemas?- Pregunta entonces ella.

-¿Problemas?- Preguntó entonces Emma.- Claro que no, tendré que explicar quién eres, quien es tu familia, donde te he conocido… todas esas cosas.- Dijo riendo.

-Interrogatorio en toda regla.- Aseguró Regina.

El camarero sirvió los platos y ambas almorzaron tranquilamente. Emma no deseaba irse aunque tenía ganas de ver a sus padres y a sus amigos, pero que Regina se quedase allí y no poder verla durante cuatro días.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato más?- Preguntó una vez que había terminado de comer.

-Claro.- Contestó Regina.

Emma sonrió y se dirigió hacía su casa, sabía que Ruby no estaría esa tarde y quería pasarla tranquilamente con la morena. Regina se tensó un poco al entrar en la casa de la rubia.

-Este es mi apartamento.- Soltó Emma enseñándole por encima todo lo que había allí.

-Es bastante grande.- Contestó Regina que disfrutaba viendo la decoración que decía Emma Swan todo el rato.

-Perdona el desastre pero son las maletas para mañana- Aseguró la rubia dejando su bolso en un lado. - ¿Quieres que veamos una película?- Preguntó Emma sentándose en el sillón invitando a la morena a sentarse a su lado.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Siento la tardanza pero como sabéis estoy de vacaciones y he estado algo desconectada.**


	15. Chapter 15

-Claro.- Contestó Regina sentándose a su lado.

-Te quería llevar a un lugar pero hace mucho frío así que me gusta más la idea de película y palomitas.- Aseguró la rubia.

Emma sabía que Regina se podría tensar ante la idea de estar solas en el apartamento pero no quería presionarla y no lo haría. No deseaba precipitar las cosas ni que la morena se sintiese incomoda en ningún momento.

-Ponte cómoda.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la cocina.- Voy a hacer palomitas. ¿Qué quieres beber?- Preguntó.

-Un refresco está bien.- Contestó Regina que acompañó a Emma a la cocina.

Emma puso a hacer las palomitas y sirvió dos refrescos, después se fueron al sillón y Emma le mostró la gran colección de películas que tenía. Tras decidir cuál ver Emma apagó la luz y se concentraron en la película.

Regina estaba algo tensa. La idea de estar sola con Emma tenía ese efecto en ella aunque sabía que la rubia la respetaba y no la presionaría en ningún momento.

-Relájate, solo veremos una película.- Aseguró la rubia relajando un poco a Regina.

Regina sonrió. Ambas se acomodaron en el sillón y se pusieron a ver la película. Emma tenía las palomitas en su regazo y comía con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda buscó la de Regina para cogerla. Con sus dedos acariciaba tranquilamente la mano de la morena que le devolvía las caricias, las dos estaban en calma disfrutando de la película sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-¿Quieres más?- Preguntó Emma una vez que habían terminado el cuenco.

-No, gracias.- Contestó Regina que había apartado la vista de la película para centrarse en la rubia.

Aunque las luces estaban apagadas la luz que emitía la televisión era suficiente para poder ver como ambas sonreían tranquilamente. Regina fue la que rompió la distancia lentamente y junto sus labios con los de Emma, la rubia estaba encantada ante la iniciativa de la morena por lo que respondió al beso con gusto.

Emma quitó el cuenco de palomitas sin separar sus labios de los de la morena y poco a poco la recostó sobre el sofá. Las manos de Regina se encontraban en la cintura de Emma mientras que esta acariciaba sus brazos y sus caderas con calma. Notó como la morena se tensaba ligeramente y se separó de ella lentamente mostrando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me fascinas.- Confesó Emma volviendo a sentarse y tirando de Regina para dejarla sentada también.

-Lo siento…- Regina bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Por no poder…- Regina se bloqueó.

-No es un problema.- Aseguró la rubia dándole un beso en los labios.- Cuando estés preparada…- Añadió abrazando a Regina que se recostó sobre ella para continuar viendo la película.

Las dos no hablaron nada más, Emma acariciaba el brazo de Regina con cariño mientras que esta se relajaba cada vez más en eso fuertes brazos protectores que la abrazaban. La película terminó y fue la morena la que se movió primero.

-Estoy tan cómoda…- Susurró Regina mirando los ojos de Emma.

-Yo también, me gustaría poder quedarme todo el fin de semana aquí contigo.- Aseguró la rubia.

-No, de eso nada. Tienes que ir a ver a tu familia.- Contestó Regina mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que tendremos un fin de semana tranquilo una vez que termines tus exámenes.- Aseguró Emma de nuevo dándole un piquito a Regina.

-Yo aceptaré encantada.- Contestó la morena sonriendo.

-¡Qué tarde es!- Espetó Emma al mirar el reloj que había en la pared del fondo.- Tú madre me va a matar por entretenerte tanto en medio de la semana.- Soltó la rubia levantándose.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?- Pidió Regina alegrando enormemente a Emma que deseaba profundamente decirle que sí pero que negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, levanta.- Espetó entonces la rubia cogiéndola de las manos y tirando de ella.- Prometo pasarme mañana antes de irme a Storybrook.- Prometió Emma besando a Regina con cariño.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina cuando se separó de sus labios.

Emma llegó a Regina hasta su casa, Cora la esperaba sentada en el salón. La mujer no estaba enfadada pero sí algo molesta por no haber recibido un mensaje de su hija para avisarle que llegaba más tarde de lo que había dicho. Emma se disculpó con la mujer echándose la culpa de lo sucedido y se marchó de vuelta, aún tenía que preparar las maletas, que tenía a medio hacer, para poder marcharse al día siguiente a Storybrook.

Regina entró en su dormitorio y se puso el pijama, se sentía en una nube desde que estaba con la rubia. Emma le estaba dando una nueva perspectiva de lo que es la felicidad. Estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando su móvil sonó, pensando que sería Emma abrió el mensaje con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al abrir la fotografía se vio a si misma besando a Emma en la puerta de su instituto, al mirar el número del que venía la fotografía no lo reconoció. No entendía muy bien porque esa foto había llegado a su móvil.

 **La gran Regina Mills ha cambiado al capitán del equipo de futbol por una rubia, no sabíamos de esa afición por las tetas.**

Esa era la frase que Regina tuvo que leer varias veces, la foto venía acompañada con ese titular, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la morena. Antes de que sus ojos se embargasen en lágrimas decidió llamar a su mejor amiga, ella era la única que podría entenderla en ese momento.

- **Kat.-** Dijo Regina intentando ocultar su disgusto.

- **¿Qué pasa, Regina?-** Preguntó entonces Kat muy preocupada.

- **¿Estabas durmiendo?-** Preguntó Regina que se sintió mal al darse cuenta de la hora que era.

- **Claro que no. Dime que tienes.-** Espetó la compañera. – **Oh, mierda.-** Casi gritó la rubia al ver la fotografía que acababa de llegar a su ordenador a través del correo.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?-** Preguntó Regina muy asustada.

- **¿Es por la foto?-** Preguntó Kat.

- **¿Tú también la has recibido?-** Preguntó Regina que ahora empezaba a llorar.- **Todo el instituto deberá de tenerlas en este momento.**

 **-¡Qué les jodan!-** Espetó Kat.- **Que les jodan porque tú eres feliz con Emma y eso les jode.**

 **-Pero… pero…-** Regina sentía las dudas corroerle por dentro.

- **Pero nada, mañana pasó a por ti y vamos juntas a clase.**

Regina no pudo decir nada más. Colgó y se tumbó en la cama, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar en nada. Tenía muy claro que era feliz con Emma pero no sabía si podría soportar las miradas y los comentarios a su alrededor. Ella había sido una alumna ejemplar, una compañera poco llamativa y al día siguiente existía mucha posibilidades de que fuese el centro de atención del colegio.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emma lo tenía ya todo listo para marcharse, las maletas estaban metidas en su coche y solo faltaba que Ruby terminase de hacer su pequeño bolso ya que esta solo estaría dos días pues debía de trabajar.

La rubia dejó a su amiga terminando de preparlo todo para ir a ver a Regina antes de marcharse. Le había prometido que lo haría y no incumpliría esa promesa.

Emma llegó a la casa Mills y tocó al timbre, Cora fue la que le abrió la puerta y Emma entró a esperar a que Regina llegase, al parecer ese día se había entretenido un poco. La rubia charlaba animadamente con Cora, la mujer mayor era muy agradable y hacía sentir a la rubia sumamente cómoda.

-¿Regina?- La llamó Cora al ver que su hija entraba y se encaminaba casi directamente hacía su dormitorio.

-Perdón, mama. No te había visto, voy a dejar unas cosas y bajo a comer.- Dijo sin dejar de subir las escaleras lentamente.

-Emma está aquí.- Espetó Cora para captar la atención de su hija que estaba bastante rara.

Regina se quedó para entonces y tras tomar una bocanada de aire se dirigió al comedor, no sabía que Emma iría tan pronto a verla y pensaba que tendría algunas horas más hasta verla.

Emma notó a Regina muy extraña pero prefirió no decir nada delante de su madre, tal vez Cora no sabía nada y no quería poner a la morena en una encrucijada.

Ambas se saludaron con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla, Regina aún no se sentía muy cómoda besándola delante de su madre aunque esta le había dicho que no había problema con ello.

-Os dejo solas.- Dijo Cora que no quería molestar y que notaba a su hija rara.

-No, mama.- Soltó Regina sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.- Iremos al jardín.- Explicó está cogiendo la mano de Emma.

-Está bien, ¿Te quedas a comer, Emma?- Preguntó Cora.

-No, gracias. Tengo que salir cuanto antes a Storybrook, me tomaré algo por el camino.- Explicó Emma sonriendo a Cora y siguiendo a su novia al jardín.

Regina se sentó en una de las butacas que había cerca de la piscina y Emma se sentó al lado. La rubia se acercó y besó los labios de la morena que respondió al gesto aunque no lo hizo de la misma manera que siempre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó directamente Emma que no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

-Nada, he tenido un mal día.- Contestó entonces Regina que sabía que no debía de mentir a Emma.

-Regina…- Le dijo en tono duro a modo de advertencia.

-Tengo un día horrible, sólo eso. Te lo aseguro.- Añadió mostrando una media sonrisa.

Regina buscó los labios de Emma intentando que esta se olvidase de todo. La rubia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer la morena pero no podía decirle que no a esos labios que la volvían completamente loca.

Emma detuvo los fervientes intentos de Regina de distraerla, separó sus labios lentamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena que intentó apartarlos pero sin éxito.

-Prométeme una cosa.- Dijo entonces Emma.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Regina.

-Que cuando tengas algún problema, cuando te pase algo, cuando te sientas mal… lo que sea… me llamas, me mandas un mensaje, me escribes una carta. Lo que quieras, pero me lo cuentas para que te pueda ayudar.- Contestó Emma mirando fijamente a Regina.

-Esta… está bien.- Dijo dubitativamente.

Emma no estaba demasiado conforme con la respuesta pero tampoco quería presionar demasiado a Regina. La rubia se levantó y cogió las manos de Regina para que se levantase también, ambas se abrazaron con cariño.

-Te voy a echar de menos.- Murmuró Emma al oído de Regina.

-Yo también.- Aseguró Regina.

-Y ahora aunque no lo desee me tengo que marchar. No quiero llegar demasiado tarde a casa.- Dijo Emma volviendo a besar los labios de Regina.

-Avísame cuando llegues.- Dijo la morena que acompañaba a la rubia hasta su coche.

-Lo haré.- Se despidió Emma dándole otro beso.

Regina vio como el coche de la rubia se alejaba y volvió a entrar en su casa, Cora la estaba esperando a los pies de la escalera con esa mirada que conocía tan bien y que decía, sé que te pasa algo y no puedes negarlo. La morena intentó poner su mejor cara pero no lo consiguió, su madre insistiría sobre el asunto hasta conseguir sacárselo.

-¿Regina?- La llamó Cora al ver que no tenía pensado hacerle caso.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina mirando a su madre.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño?- Preguntó acercándose a su hija.

-Nada, mama.- Contestó está subiendo las escaleras seguida de su madre.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira.- Dijo Cora.- Aun así no te quiero presionar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí como siempre y que cuando quieras hablar conmigo solo tendrás que decírmelo. No quiero verte mal.- Añadió la mujer mayor quedándose en la puerta del dormitorio de su hija.

-Lo sé, mama.- Contestó Regina que de momento no deseaba hablar del tema.

-Sólo contéstame a una cosa…- Dijo Cora y esas palabras le recordaron a lo que le había dicho Emma.- ¿Es un problema en tu relación con Emma? –Preguntó Cora que deseaba que no fuese así pues había visto lo feliz que era su hija con la rubia.

-No mama. Emma y yo estamos muy bien, solo ha sido un día difícil.- Aseguró Regina.

-Está bien, baja a comer en un rato que te estaré esperando.- Dijo y se acercó para dejar un beso en la frente de su hija.

Regina se sentó en la cama y cogió su móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Emma. Sentía que había sido demasiado fría con la rubia al marcharse y no le había deseado un buen viaje.

La morena bajó unos minutos después al comedor donde Cora esperaba para almorzar, las dos se sentaron una frente a la otra y empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Una vez terminada la comida Regina se marchó a su dormitorio y no salió en toda la tarde, solo bajó cuando escuchó a Kat.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó su amiga abrazando a Regina.

-Bien.- Mintió la morena.

-Regina… eso no es verdad.- Dijo entonces la rubia sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga.

-No lo es.- Soltó dejando escapar varias lágrimas.

-Regina, ven aquí.- Kat la abrazo.- ¿Has hablado con Emma?- Preguntó esta.

-Claro que no.- Espetó como su fuese obvio.

-Regina, eso es un error.- Dijo Kat.- Emma debería de saberlo, deberías hablarlo con ella. Seguro que tu novia sabe cómo ayudarte.-Añadió Kat.

-No, ella tenía que irse a ver a su familia.- Comentó entonces Regina.- No puede quedarse.- Añadió.

-Regina, lo sé pero estoy segura de que se enfadará al saber que le has mentido.- Soltó entonces la rubia.

-No se va a entrar.- Aseguró Regina.

-Claro que sí.- Espetó Kat cabreada.- Voy a matar a todo el mundo.- Espetó también la rubia.

-Eso no sería beneficioso, además, no quiero que Emma lo sepa.- Volvió a decir.

-¡te están acosando!- Espetó Kat.- ¿Cómo no lo va a descubrir?- Preguntó sin entenderlo.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma llegó esa tarde a Storybrook, después de dejar a Ruby en el bar de su abuela se dirigió a su casa. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a Neal corriendo delante de varios chicos que lo perseguían gritando su nombre.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Emma mirando a su hermano desde el coche.

Neal miró al otro lado de la calle y descubrió que era su hermana, de dos saltos llegó al coche y se subió pidiéndole a su hermana que arrancase y que se marchase de allí cuantos antes. Emma la ver que los chicos seguían corriendo en su dirección arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacía su casa.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Preguntó en tono desaprobatorio a su hermano.

-Nada.- Espetó él.- Por cierto, que gusto verte, hermanita.- Espetó él.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Repitió Emma.

-Quizás he ligado con la novia de uno de ellos.- Contestó él mostrando su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Eres un estúpido integral.- Le dijo Emma golpeando sus brazos varias veces.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanita.- Espetó él.

Emma prefirió no contestar a la provocación de su hermano, sabía que Neal adoraba buscarle las cosquillas. La rubia aceleró con el fin de llegar cuanto antes a su casa, estaba cansada de tanto conducir y su espalda comenzaba a resentirse un poco y se le estaban durmiendo las piernas.

-Baja.- Espetó Emma cuando aparcó en la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

-Simpática.- Soltó entonces Neal bajando del coche sin mirar a su hermana.

Emma aparcó y tras sacar sus maletas toco a la puerta donde Neal la estaba esperando. La rubia miró con desaprobación a su hermano que ni siquiera la había ayudado con el equipaje. Su madre abrió la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de su hija que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la efusividad de Mary Margaret.

-Vale, mama.- Soltó Emma que no le gustaba demasiado esas muestras de cariño.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías.- Espetó Mary Margaret sin soltarla.

-Claro que no, solo hace cuatro semanas.- Soltó Emma.

Neal ya había entrado en casa ignorando completamente a su madre y a Emma, el adolescente estaba en plena rebeldía que venía de la mano con la edad del joven. Mary soltó a su hija y la ayudó a meter las maletas dentro de casa, David apareció unos minutos después y abrazó también a su hija pero no con tanta efusividad como lo había hecho su mujer.

-¿Cómo te han ido los exámenes?- Preguntó David subiendo las maletas a la habitación de Emma.

-Muy bien.- Soltó Emma contenta.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Quieres comer?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Gracias, pero primero quiero ducharme.- Contestó Emma.

Mary Margaret salió del dormitorio dejando a su hija sola, Emma tenía un baño privado en su dormitorio por lo que sacó una ropa cómoda y se metió a ducharse. El viaje había sido más tortuoso de lo normal y estaba agotada, el agua fría desentumeció un poco sus músculos y la hizo sentirse mejor.

Una vez que salió y se puso una ropa cómoda cogió el móvil para llamar a Regina. Había contestado a su mensaje pero no había sabido nada más de la morena, Emma marcó el número de Regina pero no contestó al teléfono así que le mandó un mensaje para avisarle de que estaba bien.

 **Acabo de llegar a casa, te he llamado pero no has cogido el teléfono. Lo intentaré esta noche de nuevo. Ya te echo de menos.**

Emma dejó su móvil en la mesita de noche conectado al cargador y se dirigió al salón para comer algo. Su madre la acosó durante más de dos horas, preguntándole no solo por los exámenes de la universidad sino también por la relación que sabía que tenía por culpa de Neal que se lo había contado nada más enterarse.

La rubia contestó escuetamente a todo y se marchó a Granny para ver a Ruby y a su abuela consiguiendo así salir un poco de la presión que generaba su madre sobre ella.

-Hola, Rubs.- Dijo Emma sentándose en la barra.

-Hola, rubia.- Contestó su amiga que estaba detrás de la barra ayudando a su abuela. - ¿Tan pronto te has cansado de tu madre?- Preguntó y la muesca que hizo Emma demostró que tenía razón.

-Es agobiante.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- ¿Salimos esta noche?- Preguntó la rubia a su amiga que mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro que sí.- Soltó Ruby.- Por cierto, pasa a la cocina y saluda a mi abuela antes de que salga y te vea aquí sin haber ido a decirle nada.- Dijo Ruby que se dirigía a servir una hamburguesa y unas patatas a una de las mesas.

Emma hizo caso a Ruby y entró en la cocina. Granny mostró su mejor sonrisa a la rubia y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, la mujer mayor tenía un gran cariño a la rubia y lo demostraba cada vez que venía a verla. Una vez que habían hablado un poco, Emma salió de nuevo para terminarse el chocolate que Ruby le había servido.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Ruby mirando a su amiga.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía lo que decía su amiga.

-¿Qué cómo estás? Durante el viaje no has dejado de hablar de Regina.- Contestó entonces Ruby.- ¿Has hablado con ella?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-La echo de menos… es raro… es un sentimiento que no he sentido nunca.- Aseguró Emma.- Y no he podido hablar con ella, supongo que está ocupada con los exámenes.- Añadió ella.

-Emma Swan echando de menos a una chica.- Dijo entonces Ruby.

-Lo sé…- Aseguró riéndose con la broma de la mujer.- En fin… esta noche salimos y nos divertimos un rato.

-Eso está hecho, aunque es jueves… seguro que no hay mucha gente.- Soltó Ruby.

-No necesitamos mucha gente.- Dijo Emma tranquilamente.

-Lo que tú digas…- Aseguró entonces la camarera.

Emma salió de allí y se encaminó hacía su casa de nuevo. Fue saludando a casi todos los que se cruzaba, al fin y al cabo era un pueblo pequeño y se conocían casi todos los que allí vivían.

Al llegar a su casa se cruzó con su madre que estaba metida en la cocina preparando algo, Emma se acercó y vio cómo su madre terminaba de preparar las galletas que Emma tanto adoraba.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó entonces Emma.

-Gracias, está casi listo.- Contestó entonces la mujer más mayor con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Huele muy bien.- Dijo la rubia sentándose en la barra mirándola fijamente.

-Ya… sé que te encanta y por eso las he hecho.- Aseguró Mary Margaret.

-Gracias, mama.- Dijo Emma.- Por cierto, esta noche voy a salir a tomarme algo con Ruby.

-Invítala a cenar a la casa y ya después salís si queréis.- Dijo Mary Margaret.

-Se lo diré.- Aseguró Emma sonriendo.

Emma se dirigió hacía su dormitorio y buscó su móvil para llamar a Ruby e invitarla a cenar. Le preocupó bastante no haber recibido respuesta de Regina, volvió a escribirle para después llamar a Ruby, su amiga declinó la oferta ya que su abuela estaba preparando la cena.

La rubia volvió a mirar su móvil y se dio cuenta de que Regina seguía sin hacerle caso a sus mensajes y cada vez estaba más preocupada. Volvió a intentar llamarla pero no se lo cogió. Emma pensaba que estaría estudiando pero ya estaba preocupada.

-Emma.- Neal tocó a la puerta y entro.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Emma que conocía ese tono de voz de su hermano pequeño.

-Mañana tengo partido de baloncesto y nos falta un jugador. ¿Te apuntas?- Preguntó entonces Neal mirando a Emma que sonreía al saber que su hermano quería algo.

-¿A qué hora?- Preguntó Emma.

-A las once y media.- Contestó Neal que sabía que había convencido a su hermana.

-Está bien.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-Luego te traigo la ropa.- Soltó él dándole un abrazo a su hermana.

Aunque ambos adoraban picarse y pelearse eran hermanos y se querían. Emma siempre lo había protegido cuando había tenido cualquier problema. Ambos adoraban los deportes y los videojuegos, eso era lo que ambos compartían. Neal siempre conseguía convencer a su hermana para que jugase con él y era lo que más echaba en falta desde que Emma se había ido.

 **¿Os ha gustados? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que seguís las historias y a las que dejáis unos comentarios de vez en cuando. Os aseguro que si no fuese por vosotras habría eliminado la historia. Que tiene los días contados, por otra parte, le daré su final con 22 capítulos. Espero que os guste.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dos días después.**

Emma estaba como un león enjaulado, era sábado y no había tenido noticias de la morena desde que había llegado a Storybrook. Ruby había intentado quitarle importancia al asunto pero Emma estaba histérica, tanto que su madre comenzaba a estar preocupada por su hija.

El viernes había pasado con el partido con su hermano y después el almuerzo familiar, dejándole poco tiempo para pensar pero desde por la tarde no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto muy preocupada por lo que le sucedería a Regina.

La puerta de la habitación de la rubia sonó y Emma dio permiso para que entrasen, Mary Margaret miró a la rubia que tenía su móvil en la mano y con la otra se acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Nada, mama.- Contestó aunque sabía que no la iba a convencer.

-Emma…- Murmuró entonces la mujer mayor en tono cansado.

-Lo siento, mama.- Dijo sentándose en la cama.- He estado llamando a Regina desde que llegue a Storybrook pero no me ha contestado.- Explicó Emma.- Estoy preocupada por ella.- Añadió.

Su madre se sentó a su lado en la cama y le cogió las manos, nunca había visto a su hija tan preocupada por nadie. Sabía que esa chica debía de significar mucho para su hija por lo turbada que se encontraba.

-Ve a buscarla.- Dijo Mary Margaret.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma.

-Que vuelvas a la ciudad y la busques.- Contestó Mary mirando a su hija con cariño.- desde que estas aquí no has parado de mirar ese móvil y no estas disfrutando de tus vacaciones. Ve, búscala y cuando hayas arreglado los problemas vuelves a hacernos una visita más tranquila.- Explicó la mujer mayor.

-Gracia, mama.- Dijo dándole un beso.

-De nada, cariño. Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado con el coche y que me avisaras en cuanto llegues.- Susurró Mary Margaret que se encontraba muy preocupada por su hija.

-Lo prometo.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo su móvil y la pequeña bolsa de viaje que tenía al lado de la cama.

La rubia cogió su coche y puso rumbo hacía la casa de Regina sabía que tendría varias horas de viaje por delante pero no le importaba necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía.

Llegó varias horas después, sumamente cansada pero no se detuvo en su apartamento sino que directamente se fue hacía la casa de Regina. Era la hora de almorzar así que imaginó que la morena estaría en casa.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriesen. Fue Cora quién abrió la puerta, la mujer mayor tenía una gran cara de disgusto que no pudo ocultar a Emma que mostraba lo preocupada que estaba.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Emma que veía como Cora no podía decir nada.

-Buenas tardes.- Contestó Cora.

-¿Puedo ver a Regina?- Preguntó entonces la rubia que seguía en la puerta.

-No sé…- Contestó entonces la mujer mayor.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó mostrando toda la angustia que sentía.

-Yo…esto….- Cora estaba sin palabras.

Emma corrió escaleras arriba dejando a Cora con la palabra en la boca en la puerta de la casa. Al llegar al dormitorio de la morena entró sin tocar la puerta, en su cabeza solo se repetía que necesitaba verla.

-Mama, no quiero ver a nadie.- Soltó Regina que estaba metida en la cama con las ventanas cerradas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Emma que se sentó en un lado de la cama.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Regina levantándose un poco.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma haciendo el amago de querer encender la luz.

-No.- Contestó la morena rápidamente.

Emma no obedeció lo que le había dicho y prendió la luz de la habitación. Regina entonces escondió su cabeza en la almohada, no quería que Emma la viese. La rubia cogió la manta y tiro de ella para dejar ver a la morena. Luego cogió la cara de Regina y al verla un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó mirando a su ojo.

-Nada.- Contestó la morena girando la cabeza.

-Regina, por favor.- Pidió Emma que la miraba fijamente.

Emma se tumbó en la cama y abrazó a Regina por detrás, no podía verla en esa situación. Regina comenzó a llorar y la rubia a apretó en sus brazos, necesitaba que hablase y así saber lo que le sucedía.

-Cuéntame, por favor.-Pidió Emma dejando que algunas lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.- Regina, no puedes hacer eso…- Murmuró la rubia.- No puedes cerrarte a mí, yo quiero ayudarte y estoy preocupada por ti.- Aseguró entonces Emma.

Regina no era capaz de pronunciar palabra lo que solo conseguía frustrar aún más a la rubia que deseaba matar a quién hubiese lastimado a su novia. La rubia la apretó contra su cuerpo y beso su cuello.

-háblame, amor, te juro que voy a destruir, aniquilar a quien te haya puesto la mano encima.- Dijo entonces Emma que ya no aguantaba más su frustración.

-Sólo abrázame.- Pidió Regina acurrucándose aún más en los brazos fuertes de su novia.

Emma hizo lo que le pidió, necesitaba saber que le había pasado pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no conseguiría nada en esos momentos de tantos nervios. Notó como poco a poco la morena se iba relajando y se quedaba completamente dormida en sus brazos.

Besó su frente para después levantarse lentamente y apagar la luz, Regina parecía dormir plácidamente y ella necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes. Por lo que se encaminó a hablar con Cora que seguro que sabía algo.

-Señora Mills.- Dijo Emma anunciándose en la cocina donde Cora estaba metida haciendo la comida.

-Emma.- Murmuró la mujer mayor que se veía cansada y bastante cabizbaja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la rubia aun de píe en el marco de la puerta. - ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé, no ha querido hablar conmigo. Ni conmigo ni con nadie, lleva casi dos días metida en su dormitorio.- Contestó Cora dejando que sus lágrimas cayesen.

-¿Sabe…sabe dónde vive su amiga?- Preguntó Emma.- Kat creó que se llama.- Dijo entonces la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Cora.

-Estoy segura que ella sabrá lo que está sucediendo, la han agredido. Y eso es muy grave.- Aseguró Emma.

-No lo había pensado.- Dijo Cora recriminándose no haber actuado ella antes.

-No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo.- Aseguró entonces Emma.- No voy a permitir que le pase nada.- Aseguró después.

Cora le dio la dirección de la casa de Kat por suerte tan solo estaba a 15 minutos de allí, Emma le pidió por favor que no le dijese a Regina donde había ido. Sino que le dijese que había tenido que ir a su apartamento a recoger unas cosas, no quería que Regina se preocupase por nada. La mujer mayor le aseguró que así sería, no podía evitar sentir que Emma era una gran chica.

La rubia llegó a la puerta de la casa de la amiga de Regina y tocó sin dudar. Un hombre fue quién abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, busco a Kat.- Dijo Emma muy segura de sus palabras.

-Claro, en seguida la aviso.- Aseguró el hombre que llamó a su hija que bajó las escaleras sorprendida pues no esperaba a nadie.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó Kat al ver a la rubia en la puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Preguntó mirando a la mujer que asintió.

Kat dirigió a Emma hacía el jardín trasero y después de ofrecerle algo de beber, y que Emma lo rechazase, le preguntó directamente cual era la razón de su visita.

-¿Quién ha agredido a Regina?- Preguntó directamente Emma.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios.**

 **Sobre la historia sobre la intersexualidad, tenía algo escrito pero la verdad es que siento que el tema me queda grande... siendo Anónimo no te puedo escribir por lo que si puedes hacerte una cuenta y me escribes por privado quizás pueda hacer algo.**


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Quién ha agredido a Regina?- Preguntó directamente Emma.

-¿Te ha llamado?- Preguntó Kat sorprendida.

-No, al no recibir noticias de ella he venido a buscarla.- Explicó la rubia.

-¿Sabe que estas aquí? –Preguntó la rubia mirando a Emma que negó con la cabeza.

-No ha querido decirme nada, pero tú si lo harás.- Aseguró Emma.- Y lo harás porque eres su amiga y no quieres que le pase nada más.- Explicó esta.

-Ha sido Robin.- Soltó sin más.- Su ex, cuando vio la foto en la que salía besándose contigo se puso como loco, la arrincono en un baño del instituto y quiso besarla a la fuerza, ella se resistió y al empujarlo se golpeó.- Explicó Kat viendo como el cuerpo de Emma se tensaba y sus puños se ponían blancos de tanto apretar sus manos.

-Lo voy a matar.- Gritó Emma levantándose.- ¿Dónde vive ese hijo de puta?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Kat.

-Emma…- Murmuró Kat que quería convencerla de que no hiciese una locura.

-No hay nada que decir…- Soltó Emma.- ¿Qué foto?-Preguntó al darse cuenta de las palabras de Kat.

Kat sacó su móvil y le mostro la foto con el mensaje que había sido enviado a casi todos los alumnos del instituto donde Regina cursaba su último año antes de entrar en la universidad. Emma estuvo a punto de lanzar el móvil por los aires pero se contuvo de hacerlo, sabía que no tenía la culpa de nada. Se lo devolvió a Kat.

-Dame la dirección de ese hijo de perra, luego me encargaré de la foto.- Soltó entonces la rubia.

-Emma, no cometas una tontería.- Dijo Kat.

-No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, nadie le pone una mano encima a Regina, nadie.- Soltó cabreada Emma.

-Entonces te acompaño.- Dijo Kat que también había tenido ganas de matar a ese hombre.

Kat se despidió de su padre y se marchó con Emma. Le fue indicando hasta llegar a una gran casa no muy lejos de la de Regina. Ambas se bajaron del coche y se quedaron mirando al interior, Emma deseaba lanzarse contra la puerta y echarla abajo a patadas para después destrozar a ese hombre pero Kat que parecía ser la voz de la sensatez le pidió que se calmase un poco antes de cometer una tontería.

Emma vio entonces como Robín caminaba por la acera de camino a su casa, todo lo que había hecho para calmarse se fue al infierno cuando vio la cara de superioridad que ese tipo llevaba. En tres zancadas se había puesto delante de él y lo había empujado contra la pared dejando su brazo en el cuello de este para que no pudiese moverse. El hombre casi no podía respirar.

-¡Qué cojones! ¡Suéltame!- Grito él mirando a Emma.

-Va a ser que no.- Dijo Emma que apretó un poco más su agarre.

-Vaya… así que eres la puta que se está tirando a mi ex.- Soltó Robín con asco ganándose un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga que hizo que soltase un quejido de dolor.

-Como te vuelvas a referir a Regina de esa manera vas a descubrir quién soy.- Espetó Emma. Volviendo a arrinconarlo contra la pared.

Kat llegó en ese momento a su altura y la cogió del brazo intentando evitar que volviese a pegar a Robín que casi no podía respirar. Emma la miró pero no le hizo el menor caso.

-Escucha bien, escucha muy bien.- Dijo Emma mirando ahora a Robín.- Si te veo cerca de Regina, como la toques, la mires o incluso respires el mismo aire que ella te daré una paliza que hará que no te reconozcan ni en tu propia casa.- Soltó y Robín se acobardó.- ¿Entendido?- Preguntó y este solo pudo asentir.- Además quiero que te quede claro, has golpeado a una mujer, eso es violencia de genero por lo que te puedo meter en la cárcel o en un reformatorio fácilmente, espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

Emma sintió como el hombre se acobardaba cada vez más. Toda esa valentía que quería demostrar solo era una fachada que había quedado hecha pedazos cuando Emma lo había enfrentado. La rubia tenía claro que no tenía pruebas que demostrase que había golpeado a Regina pero él tampoco lo sabía así que usaría esa baza.

-Espero no tener que difundir este video.- Dijo Kat que había gravado como Robín se acobardaba delante de Emma.- Seguro que a todos tus compañeros de clase estaría encantados de ver como el valiente Robín se acobardaba delante de una chica.

Emma miró a Kat, no entendía lo que hacía pero Robín perdió el poco color que le quedaba en la cara. A esa edad las apariencias lo eran todo y el hombre temía ser el hazmerreír de toda su clase.

-No me volveré a acercar.- Aseguró entonces él.

-Eso espero, porque te aseguro que no dudare ni un solo segundo en macharte.- Aseguró Emma mirándolo intensamente.

-Vámonos.- Espetó Kat cogiendo a Emma del brazo, sabía que la rubia podría haberlo golpeado hasta dejarlo KO en ese momento pero no podía permitirlo.

Emma se dejó guiar hasta el coche mientras que Kat intentaba calmarla, aunque sin demasiado éxito. La rubia estaba en un estado en el que no entraba en razones.

-¿Crees que la dejara en paz?- Preguntó Emma subida en el asiento del conductor.

-Creo que si.- Contestó Kat- Es un cobarde, además no soportaría ver su fama destrozada por ese video.- Aseguró la mujer.

-Eso espero, sino le daré una paliza.- Aseguró Emma.

-Tranquila, creó que ha sido suficiente.- Dijo Kat.

-En cuanto a la fotografía…- Emma no sabía cómo actuar ante eso, realmente no podía saber quién la había realizado.

-Se les pasará, es la novedad.- Aseguró Kat.

-No quiero que Regina sufra, y mucho menos que se cierre a mi o que me deje.- Explicó Emma que no había arrancado aun.

-No lo hará.- Aseguró Kat.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?-Preguntó Emma.

-Temió que tú dejases sus planes por ella, pensaba que podría enfrentarse a ello sin necesidad de preocuparte.- Contestó Kat.- Pero tengo que decirte algo, me alegra mucho que este contigo. He podido ver lo que ella significa para ti.- Aseguró.

-Yo me alegro de que quiera estar conmigo.-Dijo Emma.- Ahora te dejaré en tu casa, quiero ir a verla.- Explicó la rubia.- Gracias por acompañarte.- Dijo ahora sí, arrancando el coche para marcharse.

Emma dejó a Kat en su casa se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sabía que Regina no podría tener mejor novia que Emma y eso la alegraba enormemente.

La rubia por su parte se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de las Mills, al tocar Cora volvió a abrirle y le indicó que Regina no había despertado aún. Emma le contó escuetamente lo que había sucedido y la puso al corriente de lo que había hecho, Cora no era partidaria de la violencia pero admiraba profundamente lo que esa mujer había hecho para defender a su hija.

Emma subió entonces a la habitación de Regina y se volvió a acostar a su lado abrazándola cariñosamente. Regina se removió y acabó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Emma que acariciaba su pelo tranquilamente.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina se removió incómoda una hora después. Emma seguía abrazándola y acariciándola para que se tranquilizase y se volviese a dormir.

-¿Emma?- Murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Aquí estoy.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?- Preguntó acurrucándose un poco más sobre el pecho de Emma.

-Un par de horas.- Murmuró Emma besando su frente.

Regina se levantó pesadamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia que parecía estar algo más calmados que cuando había llegado a verla. Emma le sonrió dulcemente y le acarició los cabellos para después unir sus labios con los de Regina, la morena correspondió encantada a ese gesto.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Regina mirando a Emma.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó sin saber porque le decía eso Regina.

-Por haber hecho que dejes tus vacaciones en tu pueblo.- Contestó la morena.

-Entiéndelo de una vez, Regina, me preocupas.- Aseguró Emma.- No quiero que dudes de eso nunca, y mucho menos quiero que te cierres a mi como lo has hecho antes.

-Lo siento, está siendo difícil.- Aseguró Regina.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo me he encargado de todo.- Dijo acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de la morena para después darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó entonces Regina levantándose para quedar sentada en la cama mirando a Emma.

-Lo que tenía que hacer, ese tipo no volverá a tocarte.- Soltó Emma sentándose también.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Volvió a preguntar Regina algo más alterada.

-Lo he puesto en su lugar.- Soltó Emma.- Ahora ven aquí.- Dijo abriendo los brazos para que Regina volviese a acostarse sobre su pecho.

-Emma, dime qué demonios has hecho.- Soltó muy molesta.

-¿A caso te preocupa lo que le haya podido pasar?- Preguntó Emma dolida.

-Me preocupa que pueda hacerte algo.- Contestó Regina cabreada.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, saber que Regina se preocupaba por ella le hinchó el corazón y le hizo sentir más calmada. La rubia cogió las mejillas de la morena para acercar sus labios, el beso fue breve, dulce, delicado, mostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella y todo lo que sería capaz de hacer para que no le pasase nada.

-Quiero que sepas, Regina Mills, que como me vuelvas a ocultar algo de este calibre o de cualquier otro tú y yo tendremos serios problemas.- Soltó Emma abrazando fuertemente a la morena entre sus brazos.

-Gracias.- Dijo Regina apretando el agarre.

Emma besaba su cuello cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su pelo bastante despeinado. Ninguna de las dos deseaba separarse pero Emma rompió el momento para proponerle a la morena una idea que se le había ocurrido mientras la veía dormir.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Preguntó Emma.

-¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

-Ahora…- Soltó la rubia como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No.- Contestó Regina.

-Guay, vístete y prepárate. En dos horas paso a buscarte.- Soltó Emma saliendo disparada del dormitorio de Regina que se quedó estupefacta ante la espontaneidad de su novia.

Cuando estaba a punto girarse para hacer lo que le había dicho Emma, su móvil sonó. Kat quería hablar con ella para saber cómo iba todo con Emma, Regina la puso al día mientras su amiga le contaba a grandes rasgos todo lo que había hecho su novia para defenderla de ese tipo.

Emma por su parte bajaba precipitadamente los escalones de la casa de las Mills encontrándose a una Cora preocupada mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Regina está bien?- Preguntó Cora alterada pensando que las prisas de Emma no eran nada bueno.

-Sí, está bien.- Contestó Emma sonriendo.- Le voy a preparar una sorpresa para que se relaje un poco y se olvide de este incidente.- Explicó la rubia bajando la voz.

-Me alegra mucho que seas tú quién este con mi hija.- Aseguró Cora abrazando a Emma que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la mujer y que respondió al abrazo una vez se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

-Soy yo la que tiene suerte de tenerla a ella.- Dijo la rubia sonriendo.- No sé a qué hora volveremos pero la traeré hasta la puerta.-Añadió Emma.

-No tienes que preocuparte, sé que está segura estando contigo. Podéis volver cuando queráis.- Aseguró la mujer.

Emma entonces abandonó la casa, tenía algo más de una hora y media para preparar todo lo que tenía en mente. Para ello antes de nada debía de ir de compras.

Dos horas después Emma tocaba puntual a la puerta de la casa, esta vez fue Regina la que abrió la puerta. La morena llevaba un atuendo muy similar al que había llevado en la primera cita con Emma y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la forma en la que Emma la miraba. Regina había conseguido disimular el morado que tenía alrededor del ojo, realmente no era tan grande como parecía pero aun así era un golpe bastante feo.

Emma por su parte había elegido unos vaqueros negros junto con una camisa con blanca con unas grandes flores en color rojo. Su pelo suelto y casi nada de maquillaje.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Emma nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes para ti también.- Bromeó Regina que había vuelto a sacar su mejor sonrisa para Emma.

-Lo siento, que falta de cortesía por mi parte.- Dijo en tono de broma Emma.- Buenas tardes, estas preciosa.- Añadió dando un beso en los labios pintados de un rojo intenso.

-Tú tampoco estas nada mal.- Contestó Regina una vez que se había separado.

Emma sonrió y cogió la mano de Regina para que la acompañase hasta su coche. Una vez dentro Emma arranco y evito contestar a todas las preguntas que la morena le iba haciendo intentando descubrir hacía donde iba. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su destino Emma le pidió que se tapase los ojos para no desvelar la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

-¿Es necesario?- Dijo Regina una vez que escuchó el motor del coche pararse.

-Sí que lo es.- Aseguró Emma que salió y ayudó a la morena.- Solo confía en mi.- Murmuró a su oído.

Regina no pudo decir nada más, acompañó a Emma hasta lo que parecía un ascensor y espero a que esta le diese permiso para quitarse la venda. Una vez Emma abrió la puerta de su apartamento se colocó delante de la morena y le pidió que se la quitase.

La morena obedeció lentamente y se fue deshaciendo de ella. El apartamento estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo iluminado por una gran cantidad de velas rojas, unas aromáticas y otras solo con el fin de iluminar. La rubia tenía una hermosa rosa roja en sus manos y donde antes estaba el sillón, apartado en una esquina, había una gran manta blanca rodeada de cojines además de dos copas y una botella de champán en una cubitera. Regina estaba estupefacta, no sabía que hacer o decir pero la gran sonrisa que había en su rostro le mostró a la rubia lo contenta que estaba por la sorpresa.

-¿Has dejado todas estas velas encendidas cuando has ido a por mí?- Esa pregunta provocó una gran carcajada en la rubia. Solo Regina sería capaz de pensar en eso.

-¿En serio? Eso es lo que me dices después de haber preparado todo esto.- Dijo señalando todo a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, es todo magnífico.- Aseguró entonces Regina acercándose para ver todo mejor.

-ME ha ayudado un amigo.- Susurró Emma al oído de la morena.


	21. Chapter 21

Ambas se quitaron los zapatos y se sentaron en la manta, cogiendo un par de cojines para estar más cómodas. Emma abrió la botella de champan y le sirvió un poco a Regina para después servirse a sí misma. Aún era temprano para cenar por lo que quería hacer tiempo para servir la deliciosa comida italiana que había pedido a su restaurante favorito.

-Es magnífico.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo su copa.

-Tú eres magnifica.- Dijo Emma alzando su copa para brindar.

Después de darle un corto sorbo Emma le preguntó a Regina si deseaba ver una película o una serie, solo quería estar con ella calmadamente. Sin las miradas y los reproches de nadie, quería demostrarle a Regina que lo que sentían era verdadero y que nada ni nadie tenía nada que opinar sobre ello.

Regina dejo entonces la copa y se acercó besando apasionadamente a la rubia que correspondió encantada al beso. Sus labios danzaban a un ritmo frenético, Emma era consciente de que si no lo paraba no sería capaz de refrenar sus ganas por lo que se separó un poco de la morena que soltó un quejido de disgusto.

-Regina…- Murmuró muy frustrada.- Si vuelves a hacer eso no respondo…- Aseguró Emma que no deseaba presionar a la morena.

-Eso espero...- Soltó Regina que se sorprendió por sus propias palabras.

-No hay prisa.- Aseguró Emma.

-Lo sé.- Dijo la morena quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola a un lado.

Emma pudo ver en los ojos de Regina que no había ninguna duda, ni un solo atisbo de vacilación y eso fue lo que la animó a seguir. La rubia se arrodilló agarrando la cintura de la morena para que se colocase en la misma postura que ella, sus labios se unieron mientras que Emma acariciaba el perfecto cuerpo de Regina por encima de la ropa. La morena colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Emma con el fin de que no se separase.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado que llegase este momento.- Aseguró Emma besando el cuello de Regina calmadamente.

Emma comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras seguía besando los labios de la morena. Regina no estuvo de acuerdo con eso y colocó sus manos sobre las de Emma retirándolas de allí para seguir ella con la tarea.

La rubia no pudo evitar excitarse aún más ante la iniciativa de Regina y en un gesto casi brutal se deshizo de la camiseta de la morena dejándola tan solo con su sujetador. Al notar la lentitud con la que le quitaba la camisa decidió sacarla por su cabeza rápidamente quedando en las mismas circunstancias, en ese momento Emma echó a Regina sobre la manta quedando encima de ella.

-Eres preciosa.- Aseguró mirando a los ojos de Regina.

-Tú lo eres más.- Contestó esta.

Emma comenzó a besar los labios de Regina para después pasar por su cuello y llegar a sus pechos, aun tapados por el sujetador. En un hábil movimiento Emma se deshizo de él dejando a la vista los pechos firmes y muy excitados de Regina. La rubia la miro y solo encontró deseo en esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

La profesora comenzó a torturar los pezones erectos con su boca mientras que Regina no podía dejar de gemir disfrutando enormemente de los movimientos de Emma que gozaba escuchándola.

Cuando notó que la morena estaba sumamente excitada decidió bajar sus besos por su plano abdomen para después tirar de sus pantalones hacía abajo dejándola con un tanga que conjuntaba con su sujetador que ahora estaba tirando en alguna parte de la habitación.

Contra todo pronóstico Emma se levantó, dejando a Regina sorprendida por el movimiento. La rubia sonrió y se deshizo de sus vaqueros que cada vez la incomodaban más.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las bragas de superhéroes que llevaba su novia, Emma se echó sobre ella también sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Preguntó Regina tocando el culo de Emma que gimió.

-Quién sabe.- Murmuró besándola una vez más.

Emma deshizo su mano por dentro del tanga de Regina y la noto sumamente excitada lo que solo le provocó aún más satisfacción. Lentamente fue bajándola hasta que ya no le estorbaba para después acariciar a Regina, mojando sus dedos que poco después entraron en la morena provocándole un gemido ahogado.

-Estas muy excitada.- Murmuró Emma besando los pechos de Regina.

-Logicamen…- Regina no pudo responder pues Emma comenzó a moverse en su interior provocando una oleada de sensaciones.

Regina jamás había sentido algo similar, cuando había estado con Robín todo era monótono y aburrido, él solo buscaba su disfrute importándole poco la morena. En cambio, con Emma todo eran sensaciones nuevas y agradables.

Emma siguió moviéndose en su interior a un ritmo constante para después bajar su boca al clítoris hinchado de Regina. La morena se sorprendió ante el movimiento, y aunque al principio se sintió algo incómoda luego se dio cuenta de que era algo magnifico y que le proporcionaba un placer incalculable.

-Emma…- Murmuraba entre gemidos la morena que notaba como su cuerpo se iba tensando cada vez más.

Emma al notar que necesitaba un poco más para alcanzar el orgasmo se movió algo más enérgicamente en su interior. Notaba como Regina cada vez estaba más cerca, como su cuerpo se tensaba y como sus dedos cada vez estaban más apretados en su interior.

Pego de nuevo su boca a su clítoris provocando un fuerte gemido en la morena que ahora sí había alcanzado la cúspide. Había conseguido llevarla hasta el cielo. Poco a poco fue sacando sus dedos del interior de la morena y se colocó a su lado dejando antes un piquito en sus labios.

-Ha sido…- Regina no tenía palabras para definirlo.

Emma sonrió y abrazó a la morena de tan manera que esta dejó su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Regina aún tenía la respiración acelerada.

-¿Quieres cenar?- Preguntó Emma que miró el reloj viendo que era más tarde de lo que imaginaba.

-No.- Soltó Regina besándola apasionadamente.

Emma entendió en seguida y soltó una carcajada. Regina había dejado la timidez a un lado. La morena fue repitiendo lo que le había hecho Emma, notando que la rubia tenía una especial sensibilidad en el cuello, cerca de la oreja. Una vez que notó que Emma estaba excitada y que parecía desear mucho más centró sus caricias en los pechos firmes de la rubia que respondía a sus caricias con gemidos.

-Emma…- Murmuró dubitativa sin saber qué hacer.

-Solo hazme lo que te daría placer a ti.- Dijo Emma con seguridad.

Regina entonces tomó una bocanada de aire y le quitó las bragas lentamente para después comenzar a acariciar el clítoris de Emma que cada vez estaba más abultado. Emma se arqueaba y se movía necesitando más de ella.

En un rápido movimiento Emma intercambió las posiciones dejando a Regina debajo de ella. Se colocó de tal manera que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. La morena notó lo excitada que estaba Emma y la urgencia que tenía.

La rubia comenzó a moverse rozándose contra Regina que había vuelto a excitarse y que necesitaba más. Colocó sus manos en el culo de Emma animándola a moverse más rápidamente haciendo que la fricción fuese sumamente placentera.

-Regina…- Murmuró Emma que se notaba al borde del orgasmo.- Córrete conmigo.- Casi gritó aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos haciendo que sus cuerpos se tensase.

Regina no pudo contralarse cuando escuchó a Emma hablarle así, ambas se tensaron y el orgasmo les llegó en el mismo momento. La rubia seguía moviéndose lentamente intentado alargarlo lo máximo posible, sus cuerpos se había perlado de sudor. La morena no creía no que estaba sintiendo, sí el primer orgasmo había sido intenso el segundo lo había sido aún más.

-Guau.- Espetó Emma dejándose caer cansada al lado de Regina que sonreía.

-Increíble.- Aseguró Regina que se apoyó en su mano para mirar a Emma recuperándose, esta tenía la respiración un poco más acelerada que ella.

-¿Ha cumplido tus expectativas?- Preguntó Emma una vez que había cogido aire. La pregunta era más en broma que en serio.

-No.- Contestó Regina dejando a Emma con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.- Las ha superado, y con muy buena nota.- Espetó ganándose un ferviente beso de Emma.

-Ahora vamos a cenar.- Soltó Emma levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Regina se quedó tumbada en la manta contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, realmente nunca pensó que se fijaría en una mujer pero tenía que reconocer que tenía un gusto exquisito en ese aspecto. Emma que no tenía ningún tipo de pudor se paseaba desnuda llevando y trayendo platos y vasos.

-¿Algo que te guste?- Preguntó al ver que Regina no quitaba los ojos de su cuerpo.

-Todo.- Contestó sin más.

 **Penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**


	22. Chapter 22

Regina no fue a dormir a casa esa noche. Después de mandarle un mensaje a su madre para decirle que estaría con Emma apagó el móvil, no deseaba que nadie las interrumpiese.

El domingo pasó tranquilo, desayunaron en esa cama improvisada y después fueron a almorzar a la casa de la morena. Cora se había empeñado en invitar a Emma a comer y así agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su hija. La mujer mayor había notado el cambio en su hija, la veía feliz, sus ojos no podía brillar más y su sonrisa era una constante por lo que no podía estar más contenta por ella.

Emma estuvo encantada de ir a almorzar con Cora, al fin y al cabo era la madre de su novia, y por suerte una madre bastante comprensible y agradable. Cora les contó algunos detalles de su relación con la chica del campamento y luego les narró cómo se había enamorado locamente de Henry, quién había sido la persona más importante en su vida hasta el nacimiento de Regina. Esa historia la morena la sabía bien pues tanto su padre cuando vivía como su madre se la habían contado infinitas veces.

Por la tarde Kat fue a visitar a Regina y se encontró con que Emma estaba con ellas. La rubia tan solo se ausentó un rato para llamar a sus padres e informarles que todo estaba bien y que en breve iría a visitarlos, esta vez acompañada por la morena.

Kat y Emma se compenetraban bastante bien, sacando de sus casillas a Regina que veía como ambas podían ser una combinación peligrosa y que tendría que ser ella la que mediase entre ambas.

Emma se despidió cuando caía la noche y le prometió ir a buscar a Regina para llevarla al instituto, no iba a permitir que se burlasen de su novia sin hacer nada al respecto.

Emma llegó temprano a la casa de Regina y esperó a que la morena saliese para llevarla a clase. La rubia tenía aun una semana de vacaciones antes de tener que empezar lo que serían sus últimos cuatro meses en la universidad.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Preguntó Emma cuando estaban llegando.

-Un poco.- Tuvo que reconocer la morena.

-No lo estés, no estamos haciendo nada malo.- Aseguró entonces la rubia.

Emma bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Regina para después despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Regina que no estuvo de acuerdo con eso se acercó y dejó un beso en sus labios.

-Luego vendré a buscarte.- Murmuró dejándole otro beso en los labios.

-Estoy deseando terminar.- Dijo en tono pícaro.

-He despertado a la bestia.- Aseguró Emma que sabía lo que Regina buscaba.

-HOLA.- Gritó Kat llegando a la altura de ambas.- No vamos a llegar a clase.- Soltó enseñándole su reloj a Regina.

La morena se despidió y Emma que se apoyó en el coche para verla desaparecer. Tenía un plan para intentar acabar con el acosó que Regina estaba recibiendo y deseaba profundamente que la morena no se lo tomase a mal.

Cuando Regina se había marchado Emma entró en el instituto pidiendo hablar con el director si era posible. El hombre que parecía bastante simpático y agradable escuchó atentamente todo lo que Emma le estaba diciendo, él se enfadó enormemente al descubrir que eso estaba sucediendo dentro de su centro por lo que accedió a la propuesta de Emma.

El director se encaminó hacía la sala de profesores y reunió a todos los que allí había citándolos, con sus respectivos alumnos, en la sala de actos del centro. Los alumnos se alegraron enormemente al saber que no tendría clase, al menos durante una hora, pero estaban inquietos y curiosos por saber que era lo que provocaba esa alteración en sus horarios.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el director hizo su aparición en el gran escenario que allí había. Todos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar lo que este tenía que decir.

-Os he reunido aquí a todos porque ha llegado a mis oídos que ciertos alumnos del centro se han dedicado a acosar y a hostigar a varios compañeros y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Regina y Kat se miraron sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía, la morena no quería pensar que tuviese nada que ver con ella pero ver a la rubia aparecer en el escenario al lado del director le hizo perder el color de la cara.

-Soy Emma Swan.- Empezó a decir la rubia.- Ha visto como la mayoría de los que estáis aquí habéis difundido, o visto, una imagen en la que salgo junto a mi novia, sí novia, con "a", en femenino. Quiero pensar que a la mayoría de los que estáis aquí eso os es del todo indiferente pero me he dado cuenta que no es así. Por cómo me mirabais a mi o a ella mientras caminaba por estos pasillos.- Emma tomó una bocanada de aire.- Me da igual vuestras miradas, vuestros comentarios, vuestras amargadas, insípidas y rutinarias vidas, es la única explicación que veo para que esto suceda, pero lo que no me da igual es que os dediquéis a acosar a una persona. Sabéis, yo salí del armario hace muchos años, en un pueblo donde la homosexualidad casi ni se conocía y vi como mis amigos y mi familia me apoyaban y me querían sin importarles nada, esto me da que pensar, pues en esta ciudad donde todos os ponéis la etiqueta de liberales y de ser respetuosos os dedicáis a juzgar y a machacar a una persona.- Emma se trituraba los dedos para evitar el nerviosismo, intentó buscar los ojos de Regina pero esta parecía no querer mirarla.- Hoy estoy aquí porque no puedo soportar ver como una persona a la que quiero sufra por culpa de gente que no merece ni siquiera poder mirarla. Hoy me iría sumamente satisfecha si tan solo uno o dos de los que estáis aquí presentes reflexionéis sobre vuestros actos y entendáis que todo lo que hacéis tiene consecuencias. Que nadie tiene el derecho de criticar o de juzgar a otra persona, por que como dicen por ahí, dime de que presumes y te diré de lo que careces.- Emma vio a Regina alzar su mirada en ese momento.- Y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, porque estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo aquel o aquella que desee meterse con alguien por su orientación sexual, su color de pie, su religión, o por su preferencia a la hora de vestir. Hoy estoy aquí porque te quiero y porque no puedo soportar ver tus ojos de otra forma que no sean con ese brillo que desprenden al mirarle.- Ahora hablaba solo para Regina.

Regina se levantó entonces de su sitio y casi corrió donde se encontraba Emma. La mayoría de los que allí estaban comenzaron a aplaudir mientras ellas solo podía mirarse intensamente.

-Te quiero, Regina.- Susurró Emma pegando sus labios a los de la morena.

-Yo también.- Aseguró Regina sonriendo.

FIN

 **Hasta aquí esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Y como siempre gracias a todas las que leéis y comentáis, en este caso más que nunca pues como ya sabéis no he estado muy motivada con esta historia.**

 **Como dije hace algún tiempo no sé si seguiré publicando historias, no por falta de inspiración pues tengo varias en el tintero, sino más bien por falta de motivación.**

 **Yo también os voy a echar de menos... no voy a mentir, vuestros comentarios acaban sacandome una al sonrisa, bien sea por vuestras alocadas teorías o por vuestras desesperación cuando dejó un capítulo a medias.**

 **Para responder a un guest, tengo 22 años. La curiosidad me puede... ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

 **Me gusta haría poder agradeceros una a una, pero como sabéis estoy sin Internet por lo que actualizo con el móvil (acabo frustrada cada vez que lo intento) pero de verdad que gracias. Y ya dejó el tono sensible que no es lo mío :))**


End file.
